Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Servania
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU, Italie WWII. Feliciano Vargas est un membre passionné mais peureux de la résistance italienne. Tomber amoureux d'un pilote de combat allemand était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait... et cela mettra à l'épreuve sa loyauté et son cœur jusqu'à leurs extrêmes limites.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, salut tout le monde! Vous passez un bon été? Moi je reste enfermée dans le noir toute la journée devant mon ordi à me bousiller les yeux, à écrire, traduire des fics et regarder des CMV sur YouTube, bref, le bonheur!

Donc, comme j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction de la plus belle fanfiction qu'il m'ait été donné de lire, et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu : Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart par **George deValier**. Voici le lien pour les bilingues qui voudraient lire la fanfiction originale, ce que je vous conseille fortement car elle est juste magnifique : s/6565449/1/Auf-Wiedersehen-Sweetheart

L'histoire se passe en AU!WWII, en Italie. George deValier a écrit plusieurs fanfictions avec cet AU, qui se passent à la même période mais selon différents points de vue qui se croisent et se complètent. Cette fic là développe le point de vue de Feliciano et Ludwig. Et bien sûr, c'est du GerIta. Mais il y a aussi apparition d'autres couples, vous verrez.

Maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Cet officier qui lui criait dessus ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il ne parlait évidemment pas allemand? Feliciano tenta sa chance à nouveau, agitant encore plus vite son petit drapeau blanc. Il l'emportait toujours en prévision de ce genre de situation mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner ce jour-là.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites! _Kein Deutsch_! Je voudrais vraiment vous répondre mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous racontez! _Sprechen sie Italienisch_? _Englisch_?"

Cela ne marcha pas non plus. L'Allemand se contenta de crier plus fort. Feliciano grinça des dents sous l'assaut verbal et essaya de paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était complètement injuste! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller au magasin du village pour acheter de la farine et il avait été arrêté en chemin par ce bruyant soldat allemand qui était visiblement très en colère à propos de quelque chose et n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dessus dans cette langue peu familière. Feliciano était habitué à voir des allemands dans et autour du village, mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une pareille situation. Il était terrifié.

"Je suis désolé!" pleura-t-il tandis que l'allemand s'énervait encore plus et que sa voix montait à un volume assourdissant. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous..." Le cœur de Feliciano s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand l'allemand sortit son revolver de son étui. La rue toute entière et les champs environnants parurent soudain tournoyer autour d'eux. Mais le soldat ne le pointa pas avec l'arme. A la place, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et Feliciano ne put que regarder la crosse du revolver tomber rapidement vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact. Qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, la voix d'un autre allemand parvint à ses oreilles et Feliciano se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Ce nouvel allemand était grand, large, blond et parlait avec colère au soldat dont il retenait le bras d'une main ferme. Il semblait n'être venu de nulle part. Feliciano regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'officier blond s'énerver encore un peu avant de lâcher le soldat et de le renvoyer sèchement. Ce dernier le salua et partit promptement. Feliciano se saisit de son drapeau blanc, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit nerveusement. L'officier baissa le regard vers lui et commença à parler en allemand avant de s'interrompre. Après quelques instants de tension, il demanda : "Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas anglais?"

Feliciano lâcha un soupir de soulagement. "Oh, Dieu merci! Oui, je parle anglais! Ce soldat, il n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus et je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait et il était vraiment bruyant et en colère et effrayant et je vous remercie du fond du cœur de l'avoir empêché de me frapper et est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter?"

L'allemand eut l'air stupéfait. "De rien. Et non, je ne vais pas vous arrêter."

"Oh, super!" Feliciano sourit et l'officier attendit un peu avant de poursuivre.

"Je vous demande pardon à son sujet. Il voulait voir vos papiers d'identité."

"Oh!"fit Feliciano, se débattant pour récupérer les papiers dans sa poche arrière. "Je les ai ici, je..."

"Non..." L'allemand leva les mains. "C'est bon, vraiment. Est-ce que vous... Est-ce que vous allez bien?"

Feliciano sourit encore. C'était le soldat allemand le plus gentil qu'il ait jamais rencontré, même s'il avait l'air sévère et ne souriait pas. "Oui, je vais bien. Merci."

L'allemand hocha machinalement la tête. "De rien." dit-il encore. Feliciano attendit mais l'allemand ne poursuivit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un air attentif. Feliciano sentit son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard. Il avait presque l'impression que l'allemand voyait à travers lui. Ses yeux étaient la chose la plus bleue que Feliciano ait jamais vu.

"Alors..." fit finalement Feliciano avec la sensation de briser un sort en parlant. "Est-ce que je peux aller au marché maintenant? Parce que je suis censé acheter de la farine et je suis déjà en retard et je ne veux pas que mon Papy s'inquiète."

L'allemand cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les reposer finalement sur Feliciano. "Je t'en prie." Il fit signe à Feliciano de reprendre sa route.

"Merci, monsieur le gentil soldat allemand!" fit Feliciano en se mettant à courir le long de l'étroite route de campagne en direction du village. Après quelques pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retourna. L'allemand le suivait des yeux mais détourna immédiatement le regard.

Feliciano décida qu'il devait s'agir de son jour de chance. Après l'incident avec les soldats allemands, il se débrouilla pour trouver plein de farine à acheter au marché, ainsi que des pommes et même un peu de sucre, ce qui était quasiment impossible à trouver depuis le début de la guerre. Feliciano courut joyeusement hors du village, saluant les habitants qu'il croisait, et repris l'étroite route de terre qui menait à sa petite ferme. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi baignait le chemin, les arbres et les champs d'une chaude lueur orangée et Feliciano chantonnait joyeusement pour lui-même en balançant le panier de courses à son côté.

Il adorait la campagne, les jours comme celui-ci. Il pouvait presque oublier la constante présence allemande dans le village, ne pas entendre le bruit des bombes qui se répercutait en écho dans les montagnes, laisser ses yeux survoler le tank ravagé et brûlé sur le côté de la route. Tout était presque paisible. Alors qu'il marchait, Feliciano se demanda ce qui avait poussé l'officier allemand à empêcher le soldat de le frapper, plus tôt. Feliciano n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire aux allemands, essayant désespérément de les éviter, mais son grand-père et son frère lui avaient toujours dit qu'ils étaient tous horribles, mauvais et diaboliques. Cet officier ne lui avait pas du tout parut horrible ou diabolique. Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il le reverrait un jour. Mais il n'aurait pas dû y penser. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Alors pourquoi était-ce le cas?

Feliciano prit l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée et fut immédiatement accueilli par des bruits de rires et de chants. Il sourit et courut jusqu'à la maison. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon bondé, il fut salué par des cris de joie. Lovino était debout sur une table au centre de la pièce, jouant de sa guitare et menant la foule dans un chant révolutionnaire passionné. Feliciano rit... Lovino devait déjà être très ivre. La pièce n'était pas très grande et paraissait d'autant plus étroite lorsqu'elle était pleine de révolutionnaires en fête. Papy Roma traversa la salle et prit le panier de Feliciano avant de le remplacer par une bouteille de vin et de l'attirer à lui dans une accolade. "Bienvenu à la maison, Feliciano! Oh, tu as des pommes et du sucre, bon garçon!"

"Papy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Feliciano, intrigué au sujet de ce que la foule célébrait, ce soir.

"Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour une Italie libre!"

Feliciano savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu jusqu'à maintenant. "Quelle était la récompense, aujourd'hui?"

"Une cargaison de munitions venues des montagnes." Roma se retourna et lança à travers la pièce : "C'est un chargement de balles que les allemands ne tireront pas!"

La salle explosa à nouveau de cris de joie. Feliciano applaudit avec eux mais le cœur n'y était pas tout à fait, cette fois-ci. "Vous étiez nombreux? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?"

"Les pertes étaient toutes du côté des allemands, aujourd'hui." Roma saisit la main de Feliciano et l'éleva dans les airs, tout comme sa bouteille de vin, pour un salut. Il prit une profonde gorgée avant de finalement relâcher la main de Feliciano. "Trois conducteurs, sept gardes. Ton vieux grand-père en a abattu trois d'une seule main!"

"Bravo Papy!" Feliciano prit une lampée de vin et tâcha de s'entendre penser derrière les chants, les discussions et les cris de joie de la pièce pleine de révolutionnaires. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Papy disait toujours qu'un bon soldat allemand était un soldat allemand mort. Mais Feliciano pensa soudainement que ces soldats qui avaient été tués auraient put être comme l'allemand qu'il avait rencontré sur la route, ce jour-là. C'était étrange... Papy lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois des soldats qu'il avait tué et Feliciano n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais, dorénavant, ce diabolique allemand qu'on lui avait appris à haïr avait un visage. Un visage avec des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel...

"Alors bois, Feli, et fête une nouvelle victoire pour La Resistenza!"

Les membres de la résistance, bruyants et excités, applaudirent à nouveau. Feliciano les connaissait tous... Des villageois et des fermiers qui s'opposaient à la présence militaire allemande en Italie, qui avaient joint leurs forces pour lutter contre eux et saboter leurs opérations. Ils se retrouvaient souvent à la ferme des Vargas ou dans une petite cantina du village, le plus souvent pour planifier une mission ou en célébrer une qui avait été accomplie. Ils étaient La Resistenza... La résistance italienne... et ils étaient, en ce moment, les personnes les plus recherchées de toute l'Italie. Intercepter les cargaisons allemandes, bombarder des voitures et des tanks, rassembler d'importantes informations tactiques; La Resistenza travaillait sans relâche pour saboter les efforts des troupes allemandes en Italie. Et quand ils faisaient la fête, c'était avec la même passion et la même ampleur.

Lovino acheva le refrain de sa chanson, sauta de la table et jeta un bras autour de Feliciano. "Hé Feli!" Feliciano avait raison... Lovino avait sûrement déjà bu trop de vin. Il n'était aussi joyeux et sociable qu'après quelques verres et une victoire décisive.

"Tu n'étais pas impliqué dans les opérations, aujourd'hui, pas vrai?" demanda Feliciano, soudainement préoccupé. C'était déjà assez dur que Papy y aille toujours et se mette tellement en danger. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter aussi pour son frère.

Lovino roula des yeux. "Si seulement." Lovino se tourna vers Roma. "Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser venir avec toi sur une vraie mission, Papy? J'en ai ras le bol de juste planter des bombes dans des voitures. Je veux voir un peu plus d'action!" Roma se contenta de rire et de poser son bras libre autour des épaules de Lovino.

"Vous savez que je n'aime pas voir mes petits fils adorés en danger." fit Roma en serrant Feliciano et Lovino contre lui.

Feliciano rit. Papy n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il essayait toujours de rester le plus loin du danger possible. Il aidait quand même le mouvement, généralement en récupérant les informations qu'il pouvait auprès des villageois au sujet des mouvements des allemands dans la zone. Feliciano était reconnaissant que son grand-père cherche à le garder en sécurité, mais, en même temps, il voyait bien qu'il était traité comme s'il était toujours un enfant. Lovino, de son côté, essayait de participer à l'action depuis des années, même si Papy n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le principe de la Résistance était d'être vu le moins possible et que les conflits étaient rares. Mais chaque pouce de responsabilité supplémentaire que Papy lui autorisait ne le rendait que plus avide.

"La prochaine fois, Lovino, c'est promis." dit Roma, souriant joyeusement et ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino.

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois." grommela Lovino, chassant la main de Roma.

Roma se contenta de rire et prit la guitare des mains de Lovino. "Souris, Lovino. Fais la fête et chante avec nous!" Roma gratta les cordes, se retourna pour saluer la pièce et commença à jouer une mélodie immédiatement reconnaissable. Le salon bondé éclata dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements ravis. Puis Roma entonna une chanson qui leur était, à tous, bien familière.

_"Una matina mi son svegliato,_

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Una matina mi son svegliato,_

_E ho trovato l'invasor."_

Les révolutionnaires se joignirent à lui. Lovino, ivre de vin et d'euphorie, parut oublier immédiatement son agacement et commença à danser avec une des filles du coin. Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de se laisser emporter. Il but du vin à la bouteille et se joignit au chant. Il salua joyeusement diverse personnes qui venaient lui parler. Il rit, fit la fête et écouta les récits de victoires puis cria fort avec les autres pour réclamer à Papy Roma de jouer la chanson à nouveau. Il dansa et applaudit et chanta la chanson encore et encore jusqu'au dernier vers que chacun chanta si fort que Feliciano fut certain qu'on les avait entendus jusque dans le village.

_"E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_Morto por la libertà!"_

Cette nuit, épuisé, rassasié et heureux, Feliciano s'allongea, essayant de s'endormir avec les ronflements de Lovino venant du lit à côté du siens. Il avait passé la nuit à manger, boire, parler et chanter des chansons sur la liberté italienne avec la résistance locale. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux et glissait avec contentement dans le sommeil, la dernière image qui lui traversa la tête fut celle d'un officier allemand aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, se tenant dans la lumière du soleil et baissant le regard vers lui.

* * *

Je pense que vous aurez reconnu les paroles de "Bella Ciao", la chanson de la résistance italienne par excellence. Sérieux, ça c'est une bonne chanson de résistance! C'est une chanson qui donne envie de danser, de chanter et qui met du courage au cœur! Vous avez déjà eu envie de danser en écoutant "le chant des partisans", vous? XD

_Un matin, je me suis réveillé,_

_Ô bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Un matin, je me suis réveillé,_

_Et j'ai trouvé l'envahisseur!_

_._

_Ceci est la fleur du partisan,_

_Ô bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Ceci est la fleur du partisan,_

_Qui est mort pour la liberté!_

Je vous mets le lien Youtube pour cette chanson. Relisez les derniers passages en l'écoutant, ça met dans l'ambiance! www. youtube watch ?v =LtTE hath8ao

Je pense publier cette traduction en alternance avec Crazy School, donc pareil : un chapitre, un mercredi sur deux. Cela dit, je vous conseille vraiment de lire la fic originale, même si vous n'avez que des rudiments d'anglais, parce que la version originale est toujours la meilleure.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano se rendait au marché tous les après-midi. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Son Papy lui disait toujours de marcher tout droit, de regarder le sol, de ne pas flâner, de ne parler à personne, de se dépêcher pour rentrer à la maison. Mais Feliciano appréciait sa promenade de l'après-midi. Il adorait marcher à travers les champs et ramasser des fleurs. Il adorait discuter avec les villageois et offrir ses fleurs aux jolies filles. Il adorait courir le long de cette poussiéreuse route de campagne pour faire la course avec les enfants du coin. Et, quand la journée s'achevait, rien ne lui plaisait davantage que de s'asseoir sous son chêne préféré, à quelques champs de la maison, et simplement regarder les nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel orange. C'était alors qu'il approchait de cet arbre, panier en main, en direction du marché, qu'il remarqua la silhouette d'un soldat allemand marchant doucement un peu plus loin. Son estomac se noua et il serra sa prise sur son petit drapeau blanc, mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il reconnut le soldat qui l'avait aidé sur ce chemin, la veille. Son estomac se tordit soudainement pour une raison complètement différente.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, allemand!"

L'allemand leva les yeux sur Feliciano et leva les sourcils. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il le reconnaissait."_Buon pomeriggio_, italien."

Feliciano sentit un léger sursaut dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû saluer les soldats allemands, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet allemand-là était un gentil homme. Il devait l'être – Feliciano n'avait pas peur de lui comme c'était le cas avec tous les autres. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette magnifique région de l'Italie? Enfin, pas dans le pays en lui-même, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Alors je suppose que je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce champ? Je n'ai jamais vu de soldat allemand aussi loin de la ville, avant."

L'allemand prit un moment pour répondre. "J'ai eu le besoin soudain d'aller faire une marche."

Feliciano hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. "Ça m'arrive aussi, parfois. Est-ce que vous avez mangé trop de pâtes?"

L'allemand cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Non."

"Vous voyez, en général, je vais faire une promenade après un très gros repas. Et après, je m'endors sous ce gros chêne, ici. Et après, Lovino me réveille et s'énerve contre moi. Lovino, c'est mon grand frère. Est-ce que vous avez un grand frère?"

L'allemand parut avoir du mal à suivre la conversation, même si Feliciano ne voyait pas pourquoi – il lui semblait parler un anglais parfait. "Oui, j'en ai un."

"Quel est le nom de votre grand frère?"

"Gilbert."

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Ludwig. Je veux dire, Lieutenant Beilschmidt."

"Ravi de te rencontrer Ludwig, mon nom est Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Merci encore pour avoir empêché ce gars énervé de me frapper, hier. Je vais au marché pour voir s'il y a des tomates à vendre, tu veux marcher avec moi?"

"...Oui.", fit lentement Ludwig, bien qu'il n'en paraissait pas très sûr. "Je vais juste de ce côté, pour l'instant." Feliciano sentit une douce chaleur s'installer dans son ventre lorsque Ludwig vint se placer à ses côté et qu'ils se mirent à marcher lentement, ensemble, à travers le champs. Feliciano dut retenir en rire en pensant à ce que Papy Roma et Lovino auraient à dire à ce sujet... Se rendre au village avec un soldat allemand! Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants et Feliciano prit le temps d'observer l'allemand correctement. L'uniforme gris de Ludwig était légèrement différent de ceux que Feliciano avait l'habitude de voir, mais il le reconnut immédiatement comme celui d'un officier. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la rangée de décorations sur la poitrine de Ludwig, puis un peu plus loin, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les muscles du bras de Luwig formaient des bosses sous le tissus. Feliciano se mordit la lèvre et s'intima de regarder ailleurs, se sentant légèrement perturbé. Il chassa bien vite cette sensation. Il inspira une profonde goulée d'air frais et balança joyeusement son panier vide, surpris par le confort qu'il sentait à simplement marcher aux côtés de cet allemand. Il se sentait déjà déçu qu'une fois au village ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Mais ce n'était qu'une prévision.

Ludwig ne semblait pas du genre bavard, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Feliciano de mener la conversation. Il appréciait cette chance de parler en anglais. "Oh, regarde! La lavande est toujours en fleur! Ça veut dire que ce sera un hiver court, tu sais, ce qui est bien parce que l'hiver est froid et je n'aime pas le froid, ni la neige, ni la pluie, vraiment, sauf si ça n'arrive que de temps en temps et que je suis à l'intérieur, près du feu. A quoi ressemble l'hiver, en Allemagne? Est-ce qu'il pleut beaucoup? J'ai entendu dire qu'en Angleterre, il pleut presque toute l'année. Tu imagines! On ne pourrait jamais sortir! Je pense que je m'ennuierais beaucoup, pas toi? Ludwig, comment dit-on "pluie" en allemand?" Feliciano leva les yeux pour trouver Ludwig qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Feliciano sourit et Ludwig se mit soudain à observer ses pieds.

"On dit _Regen_." Quand Ludwig parla, sa voix était profonde et accentuée.

"_Regen_." répéta Feliciano. Ce mot sonnait puissant dans sa bouche. "En italien, c'est _pioggia_. Tu sais, j'aimerais apprendre l'allemand, un jour." Il y eu comme un déclic dans son esprit et sa poitrine se mit à vibrer. Il venait de trouver par hasard le moyen parfait pour revoir Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig, j'ai une idée brillante! Tu pourrais m'apprendre l'allemand et je t'apprendrais l'italien! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je..." Ludwig semblait perdu, à nouveau. Feliciano sentit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sentiment. "Je ne te connais même pas."

"Mais bien sûr que si, on parle, non? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis?"

"Amis..." Ludwig semblait trébucher sur ce mot. Il secoua la tête. "Tu es un homme très étrange. Pourquoi penses-tu soudain que nous sommes amis? Je suis un étranger dans ton pays."

Feliciano rit. "Un étranger? Tu n'es pas un étranger, Ludwig, on vient de se rencontrer! Et tu m'as l'air d'être une très gentille personne, après tout, tu m'as aidé alors que tu n'avais pas à le faire, et tu vas m'apprendre l'allemand et tu as des yeux très doux. Est-ce que tu vis pas loin?"

Ludwig fut lent à répondre. "Oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire où."

Feliciano sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Ludwig n'était évidemment pas assez stupide pour donner une telle information à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. "C'est pas grave. Tu ne dois pas aller très loin de toute façon, et ça veut dire qu'on peut se voir tous les jours, pas vrai? Et tu m'apprendras l'allemand et je t'apprendrai l'italien et je suis sûr que nous deviendrons de très bons amis. Tu peux me trouver près du gros chêne, la plupart du temps. Mais, si je dors, essaie de me réveiller doucement parce que je deviens grincheux quand on me réveille, mais ça n'empêche pas Lovino de le faire tout le temps. Les grands frères peuvent êtres vraiment agaçant, pas vrai?"

Ludwig fit un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un rire. "Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, là-dessus." dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient le champs pour revenir sur la route de terre menant au village.

Feliciano serra son panier, fou de joie à chaque petite chose qu'il apprenait au sujet de Ludwig. Feliciano était presque un expert pour collecter des informations avant même que sa cible ait réalisé qu'elle les avait données. Il utilisait parfois cette compétence pour aider la Résistance. Mais c'était bien plus agréable de découvrir des choses juste parce qu'il s'y intéressait. "Est-ce que ton frère est un soldat, comme toi?"

Ludwig parla de manière concise et ferme. "Mon frère est sur le front russe et il est soldat. Moi, cependant, je ne le suis pas."

Feliciano leva les yeux vers Ludwig, d'un air interrogateur. "Pas un soldat?"

"Non." dit Ludwig, ses lèvres ourlées d'un léger sourire. "Je suis pilote."

Les yeux de Feliciano s'agrandirent. "Un pilote? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de pilote, avant. Est-ce que tu livres des équipements, ce genre de choses?"

"Non. Je suis pilote de chasse."

Feliciano essaya de ne pas pousser de cris d'excitation embarrassant. Un pilote de chasse... Ça ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un roman d'aventure. Quelque chose de complètement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose de nouveau. "C'est incroyable! Est-ce que c'est difficile? Est-ce que c'est effrayant? Est-ce que tu dois porter un de ces chapeaux bizarre? Est-ce que tu as combattu les Anglais?" Feliciano regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette dernière question.

Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, regardant toujours droit devant lui. "Selon moi, ce n'est pas difficile. Ce n'est pas effrayant. Nous portons le casque exigé. Et oui, je combats les anglais. Tous les jours."

"Tous les jours?" Cela paraissait inconcevable.

"Bien sûr. Après notre défaite à la _Luftschlacht um England_..." Ludwig ne termina pas sa phrase. "Je veux juste faire de mon mieux pour mon pays."

Feliciano se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester sur ce sujet de conversation. Il en changea immédiatement. Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher et à parler, Feliciano fut surpris de voir combien de choses ils avaient en commun. Ludwig avait, comme lui, un frère aîné et avait été élevé par son grand-père qui lui avait appris l'anglais lorsqu'il était enfant. Il aimait les animaux, comme lui, mais il préférait les chiens alors que Feliciano avait toujours adoré les chats. Il venait, lui aussi, d'un petit village et adorait la campagne. Feliciano découvrit qu'ils aimaient tous les deux le football et que Ludwig avait presque joué au niveau national avant la guerre. Et quand il pensait que Feliciano ne regardait pas, Ludwig se mettait presque à sourire et Feliciano pouvait sentir son cœur rater un battement. De tous les après-midis de toutes les années où Feliciano était allé au marché, celui-ci était le meilleur.

Ils marchaient lentement mais il finirent par atteindre le village et suivirent ses ruelles pavées en direction du marché. Les bâtiments de pierre et de bois fermaient de chaque côté, projetant des ombres sur les dalles. Après quelques instants de silence, Feliciano regarda Ludwig pour se rendre compte que celui-ci l'étudiait avec intensité. Il se sentit rougir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Quel âge as-tu?" demanda Ludwig avec curiosité.

"Dix-neuf ans, pourquoi?"

"Es-tu en bonne santé?"

Feliciano se tut un instant. Quelle question étrange. "Je crois. L'autre jour, je me suis planté une écharde dans le doigt pendant que j'aidais Papy avec le petit bois et Lovino l'a enlevé avec une aiguille et puis il a dit que parfois des gens tombaient malade et mouraient à cause de petites choses comme les échardes mais je me sens bien pour l'instant... Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un qui est mort à cause d'une écharde?"

"Euh..."

"Oh, et j'ai eu de la fièvre, l'été dernier – mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et à part ça oui, je suis plutôt en bonne santé, merci." Feliciano attendit que Ludwig poursuive mais il ne le fit pas. Il chercha quelque chose de poli à dire. "Et toi... Es-tu en bonne santé?" C'était étrange comme sujet de conversation mais qui savait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler en Allemagne.

"Quoi? Oui, je..." Ludwig s'interrompit et secoua vivement la tête. "_Nein_! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si tu es en âge et en bonne santé, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans l'armée?"

"Oh." Feliciano haussa les épaules. "Je ne veux pas me battre."

"Mais ton pays est en guerre!" La voix de Ludwig était plus forte et plus ferme que ce que Feliciano avait entendu jusqu'à présent mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau.

"Leur guerre, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que les anglais ont bien pu me faire? Les anglais ont l'air très gentils. Ils portent des costumes et boivent du thé et savent plein de chose sur la poésie. Je ne veux pas tuer des gens comme ça. On ne devrait pas tuer des gens qui savent plein de choses sur la poésie."

"C'est le devoir de tous les hommes de se battre pour leur pays en temps de guerre." dit Ludwig comme s'il récitait un script.

"C'est pour ça que tu le fais? Parce que c'est ton devoir?" Feliciano était sincèrement curieux.

Ludwig s'interrompit à ces mots. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par répondre : "J'aime mon pays."

"Et si ton pays se bat pour de mauvaises raisons? Tu y as déjà pensé?"

Un tremblement de douleur parut traverser le visage de Ludwig. Il détourna le regard. "Ce n'est pas mon rôle de me demander pourquoi mon pays se bat."

"Si, ça l'est."

Ludwig parut stupéfié. A ce moment, ils avaient atteint le marché, sortant des ruelles sombres pour déboucher sur la place du village. Les villageois s'éloignaient d'eux en regardant l'officier allemand d'un air suspicieux et inquiet. Feliciano les ignora et se dirigea droit vers les étalages où il pouvait voir des rangées de légumes aux couleurs vives.

"Oh regarde Ludwig, ils ont des tomates finalement... Lovino va être ravi!"

Quand le vendeur leur adressa un long regard en parvenant à avoir l'air à la fois effrayé et en colère, Ludwig toucha discrètement le coude de Feliciano et lui dit doucement, "Je vais y aller, maintenant."

"Oh." dit Feliciano, déçu. "Bon, d'accord. Mais tu viendras me voir demain près du chêne, n'est-ce pas? Pour notre leçon de langue?"

"Oui." Feliciano fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Ludwig avait répondu. "Oui, je viendrais."

"Oh, super! _Ciao_!" Feliciano tendit immédiatement la main pour retenir Ludwig alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. "Attend, Ludwig, comment dit-on "au revoir" en allemand?"

Ludwig s'arrêta, se retourna et regarda Feliciano. "_Auf wiedersehen_, Feliciano." Puis il s'éloigna à travers la foule qui s'écartait nerveusement sur son chemin. Feliciano agita le bras pour lui dire au revoir avant de se retourner vers le vendeur. L'homme le regarda avec suspicion, cependant Feliciano était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas compris les paroles échangées en anglais.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à un allemand, gamin?"

Feliciano haussa les épaules. "Rien."

Les yeux du marchand s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de Feliciano et il hocha la tête en riant fort. "Ah, tu es le petit-fils de Roma, pas vrai? Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de celui-là?" Il désigna Ludwig d'un geste de la tête.

Un agacement et une colère peu familière s'emparèrent de Feliciano mais il se contenta de sourire. "Chut, moins fort."

"Oh, oui, oui, top secret, tout ça, je comprend. Tiens, c'est les tomates que tu voulais? J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup."

Après avoir acheter les tomates, un peu plus de farine et même quelques oranges, Feliciano quitta le marcher. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie du village, il prit une petite rue transversale. L'entrée de la ruelle était à peine visible de l'extérieur. Il parcourut le chemin dallé jusqu'à atteindre une porte en bois bosselé avec une enseigne tordu qui pendait au dessus où l'on pouvait lire "_Cantina Verde_".

Passant la porte, il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quelle cantina en Italie. Les tables et les chaises étaient arrangées banalement, un bar courait le long du mur noir et quelques serveurs erraient dans la pièce. Feliciano sautilla joyeusement à travers la salle et salua le personnel à tours de bras. Ils lui prêtèrent à peine attention, ce auquel il était habitué. Le secret était le maître mot, ici. Derrière la porte arrière, après la cuisine, il y avait une autre pièce où se tenaient les plus secrètes et les plus dangereuses réunions du pays. La résistance se réunissait souvent dans cette cantine pour parler affaires et plans d'attaque. Et une réunion se tenait, ce jour-là. Tout le monde leva la tête lorsque Feliciano poussa la porte. Il sourit et salua à nouveau mais les partisans eurent autant de réaction que les serveurs à l'entrée. Feliciano haussa les épaules pour lui-même et entra. La pièce était aussi large que celle de l'entrée, remplie de tables et de chaises, elle avait l'air d'une simple zone de fonction. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui puisse suggérer la véritable utilité de cette salle.

Papy Roma se tenait à une table centrale et s'adressait d'une voix à la fois régulière et énergique à l'assemblée. "La présence militaire est en train d'augmenter dans le village et nous devons être extrêmement vigilants. Je sais que vous avez fait attention mais cette fois ci plus que jamais..." Feliciano perdit rapidement tout intérêt, entendant à peine les mots qui lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. C'était une petite réunion, aujourd'hui, bien plus petite que la foule réunie pour les célébrations de la nuit dernière. L'atmosphère n'aurait pas pu être plus différente, chacun était sur le qui-vive et accordait toute son attention au moindre mot prononcé par Roma. Lovino était assis sur une table, serrant un pistolet entre ses mains et acquiesçant à tout ce que Roma disait. Feliciano roula des yeux et se demanda si le pistolet était même chargé. Lovino avait tendance à s'emporter, parfois.

Feliciano resta là à observer Roma encore quelques minutes, tâchant d'écouter mais incapable de rester concentré. Ca lui semblait revenir du pareil au même. Alors il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et alluma la petite radio sans fil posée sur une des tables du fond. Lovino se retourna et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais lorsque Feliciano souleva son panier de tomates pour lui montrer sa bouche se tordit en un minuscule sourire. Roma leva les yeux vers eux et lui sourit également, ce que Feliciano prit pour une autorisation à s'asseoir pour écouter la radio. Il la règla jusqu'à trouver de la musique et s'adossa au mur, fredonnant les morceaux qu'il reconnaissait. Il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps avant que Papy Roma et Lovino ne soient prêts à rentrer. Finalement, une chanson sortit des enceintes, une chanson anglaise que Feliciano avait parfois entendu sans vraiment l'écouter. Mais cette fois, les premiers mots capturèrent son attention et il écouta attentivement.

_Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen..._

Feliciano sourit. C'était une très jolie chanson et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle le rendait heureux ou triste. En tout cas, elle lui rappelait Ludwig. Ludwig qui était grand et semblait si imposant mais paraissait parfois hésitant et même timide. Ludwig qui pilotait des avions et jouait au football et avait trois chiens et un frère pour lesquels il s'inquiétait. Ludwig que Feliciano venait de rencontrer mais lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Ludwig qui faisait partie de l'armée allemande occupant l'Italie, faisait partie de tout ce que Feliciano était censé haïr et combattre. Feliciano regarda vers la table sur laquelle Papy Roma se penchait, passant en revue une carte de la campagne environnante et parlant avec force alors que les partisans l'observaient. Feliciano soupira pour lui-même et se demanda pourquoi sa vision se troublait soudain.

* * *

Voilà un lien youtube pour la chanson : watch?v=HAGqAFEsTpg


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino fit irruption dans la cuisine, jeta le sac de farine sur le comptoir et le contourna pour jeter un regard furieux à Feliciano. Feliciano poussa un cris aiguë, fit un pas en arrière et serra les tomates contre sa poitrine. Lovino pouvait avoir l'air si terrifiant quand il le voulait.

"C'est quoi, cette chanson agaçante que tu as fredonné tout l'après-midi?" demanda Lovino avec irritation.

Feliciano se gratta la tête. "Hein? Oh." Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il chantait doucement "_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_" depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la taverne. Il haussa les épaules. "Elle n'est pas agaçante, elle est jolie." Il se remit immédiatement à la chanter alors qu'il plaçait les tomates dans la corbeille de fruits, aussi large que pitoyablement vide.

"C'est stupide. Arrête ça. Arrête ça tout de suite."

"Mais Lovino..." gémit Feliciano.

"Tu dois prendre les choses avec un peu plus de sérieux, Feliciano" dit Lovino sur un ton à la fois condescendant et frustré. "Tu ne peux pas passer des réunions importantes comme celle-là à rester assis et à chanter avec la radio. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu dois être sérieux, comme moi et Papy." Lovino sursauta lorsque Papy Roma entra derrière lui et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que j'entends à propos de devenir sérieux?" demanda Roma, souriant joyeusement alors qu'il posait le petit sac d'oranges sur le comptoir. "N'écoute pas ton frère, Feliciano, il est beaucoup trop _sérieux_ pour son propre bien. Et tu as une voix magnifique, exactement comme ton grand-père!" Lovino ouvrit la bouche avec indignation mais Roma leva la main et dit "Essaie celle-là..." avant de se lancer dans une rugissante interprétation de "_La Donna è Mobile_" de Verdi, sa _canzone_ préférée. Feliciano éclata de rire, applaudit de plaisir et se joignit à lui tandis que Lovino se bouchait les oreilles en feignant une grimace de douleur.

"_La donna è mobile,_

_Qual piuma el vento,_

_Muta d'accento – e di piensero._"

"Papy, ne soit pas ridicule!" Lovino battit en retraite d'un air indigné. "Sérieusement!"

Feliciano gloussa et, avec Roma, ils se contentèrent de chanter plus fort en avançant lentement vers Lovino.

"_Sempre un amabile,_

_Leggiadro viso,_

_In pianto o in riso – è menzognero._"

"ARRÊTEZ!" cria Lovino. Sans cesser de chanter, Roma ramassa une casserole sur le comptoir et la posa sur la tête de Lovino. Il s'approcha d'un côté tandis que Feliciano s'approchait de l'autre et chacun chanta aussi fort qu'il pouvait pendant que Lovino semblait bouillir de rage tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. "Allez vous en! Arrêtez ça! Laissez moi tranquille! Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux, je me barre de cette famille!"

Chantant toujours, Roma et Feliciano poursuivirent Lovino hors de la cuisine jusque dans le salon où il s'arrêta brutalement et se tut. Feliciano suivit son regard pour trouver Antonio, leur complice et informateur espagnol, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et souriant à Lovino d'un air amusé. Lovino prit une couleur rouge vif, se débarrassa de la casserole et jeta un regard mauvais à l'espagnol. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bâtard?"

"Antonio!" s'écria de joie Roma en traversant la pièce pour tirer le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dans une chaude accolade. "Ah, merci bon Dieu! J'espérais te voir bientôt!"

"Salutations, Roma! C'est bon de vous voir!" Antonio avait l'air légèrement fatigué et un peu sale, mais son sourire était aussi grand et sincère que d'habitude. Feliciano appréciait Antonio. Il était joyeux et amical et lui apportait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent, ces jours-ci.

"Antonio! Tu m'as apporté un cadeau? Hein, hein, dis?" demanda impatiemment Feliciano, accourant vers Antonio et sautillant autour de lui avec excitation. Antonio rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Feliciano. Lovino se contenta de croiser les bras et de leur lancer un regard boudeur depuis la porte de la cuisine.

"Bien sûr que je t'en ai rapporté un, Feli! Cette fois, c'est..." Antonio ménagea une pause dramatique avant de plonger la main dans le grand sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Feliciano attendait avec impatience lorsqu'Antonio en sortit finalement un ballon de football. Feliciano lâcha un petit cris étranglé et prit la balle des mains d'Antonio.

"Oui! C'est parfait! J'ai perdu l'ancien, en fait c'est Lovino qui l'a perdu, et c'était impossible d'en trouver un neuf et j'en voulait justement un en ce moment parce que..." Feliciano sentit une douleur aiguë dans son crâne lorsque Roma lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête. "Je veux dire, euh, merci, Antonio!"

"De rien, Feliciano. Et j'ai quelque chose de spécial pour Lovino!" Lovino resta là où il était, les regardant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Lovino, mon chéri!" dit Roma. "Arrête de faire ton petit bâtard malpoli et viens ici."

Lovino traversa la pièce à contre-cœur, les bras toujours croisés et le visage refermé dans une expression acide. Antonio plongea à nouveau la main dans son sac, en sortit un petit objet rouge qu'il lança en l'air, rattrapa et tendit à Lovino, le tout en beauté. Lovino se contenta de le regarder avec mépris.

"Une putain de tomate?"

Roma lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. "Surveille tes manières, jeune homme."

Lovino se frotta la tête et regarda Roma. "Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais d'une stupide tomate, Feliciano en a acheté tout un sac aujourd'hui."

"Ne sois pas malpoli et prend la tomate."

"Mais j'en veux pas de cette tomate!"

"Prend cette putain de tomate, Lovino!"

Lovino grogna, s'empara du fruit rouge dans la main d'Antonio et fronça immédiatement les sourcils d'un air confus. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Antonio qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

"Mille excuses, Antonio." dit Roma en écartant les mains. "J'adore mes petits fils à en mourir mais ils peuvent parfois agir comme de vrai petits cons."

Antonio rit et frappa dans le dos de Roma. "Je vous en prie, Roma, il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser! C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour mon arrivée tardive. Les routes sont devenues difficiles ces derniers mois."

Roma agita dédaigneusement la main. "Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprend. Je suppose que tu as des informations pour moi?" Antonio hocha la tête et sortit une pile de documents de son sac. Roma le conduisit à la grande table centrale où Antonio prit place et déposa les documents. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à les fouiller et à parler urgemment. Encore une fois, Feliciano se mit à s'ennuyer et se laissa tomber sur un canapé à côté des escaliers, faisant passer son ballon d'une main à l'autre. Après quelques instants, Lovino s'assit lourdement à côté de lui. Feliciano se pencha pour lui prendre la tomate des mains mais Lovino fut trop rapide et l'écarta hors de sa portée.

"Lovino!" gémit Feliciano. "Laisse-moi voir, c'est quoi? C'est pas une vraie tomate, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." murmura Lovino, examinant le fruit rouge dans sa main. "C'est dur, comme si c'était en verre, ou quelque chose." Il la secoua et elle tinta légèrement. "Je crois qu'on peux l'ouvrir mais je ne vois pas comment."

"Ooooh." dit Feliciano, fasciné. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'Antonio t'as donné quelque chose d'aussi formidable?"

"Formidable? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!" Lovino leva l'objet en forme de tomate à son oreille et le secoua à nouveau. Il grogna de colère. "Stupide espagnol. Je sens que ça va me rendre fou."

Feliciano haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur son ballon de football, levant de temps en temps la tête pour voir Roma en intense discussion avec Antonio. Il se demandait à quel genre d'action ces informations les mèneraient, cette fois, et comment cela influerait sur les gens autour de lui. Quelques phrases attirèrent vaguement son attention, comme "planifient un atterrissage" et "des avions allemands stationnés pas loin" et "dois rassembler plus d'informations là-dessus", mais la plupart des mots lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Feliciano priait juste pour que, quoi qu'il se passe, cela ne nuise ni à Papy, ni à Lovino, ni à Antonio. Ni à Ludwig. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'Antonio regardait par ici et lançait des clins d'œil à Lovino. Lovino roula des yeux, se remit à grogner et regarda ailleurs alors qu'un minuscule sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Feliciano pencha la tête et plissa les yeux en voyant ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'affaire semblait réglée. Elle avait été très courte cette fois-ci et Feliciano espérait que ce soit un bon signe. Roma et Antonio échangèrent des documents et, lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Feliciano et Lovino les rejoignirent. Antonio reprit son sac et jeta pèle-mêle les papiers à l'intérieur. "Je serais en ville pendant quelques semaines, Roma, alors je vous garderais informés."

"Oui, oui. Viens ici dés que tu es libre. Notre maison est ta maison, mon ami."

"Bien sûr que je viendrai!" Antonio sourit et attira Feliciano à lui pour une étreinte. "Prend soin de toi, Feli."

"Reviens vite, Antonio!"

Antonio hocha la tête et, lorsqu'il se retourna, Lovino fit un pas en arrière. Antonio rit simplement, se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lovino, qui écarquilla les yeux et prit une couleur rouge vif. Quand Antonio se redressa, il regardait Lovino avec un mélange d'amusement, de joie, et de quelque chose sur lequel Feliciano n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Roma agrippa rapidement le bras d'Antonio et le mena avec insistance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de lui faire la bise un peu brutalement. "A la prochaine! Oh, et Antonio, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu sais chanter?"

"Chanter? Pourquoi?" demanda Antonio, son sourire joyeux de retour sur son visage.

"Parce que si tu regardes encore mon petit-fils de cette façon, je te castre."

Les yeux de Lovino s'écarquillèrent davantage et sa mâchoire se décrocha. "Papy!" cria-t-il d'un air mortifié.

Le visage d'Antonio blanchit jusqu'à ce que Roma commence à rire d'une voix rauque. Antonio soupira de soulagement et se joignit à lui.

"Non, non" rit Roma en frappant l'épaule d'Antonio. "Mais Antonio, sincèrement..." Roma cessa brutalement de rire et le fixa. "Je suis mortellement sérieux."

Le sourire d'Antonio chancela et il se recula avec insistance. "On... Euh. On se reparle bientôt, Roma."

"Ça oui!" Roma sourit gaiement à Antonio et lui fit un joyeux signe de la main. Mais lorsque les yeux d'Antonio glissèrent vers Lovino, Roma fit distinctement un signe de ciseaux sous la ceinture. L'espagnol se dépêcha de partir et Roma frappa dans ses mains, se retourna et sourit à ses petits-fils. Lovino le regardait toujours avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. "Alors," dit joyeusement Roma. "Qui veux des pâtes pour le dîner?"

"Ooh, ooh!" s'écria Feliciano en courant à la cuisine.

"Je me barre de cette famille." marmonna Lovino en se traînant à la suite de son frère.

.

Feliciano marchait doucement à travers les champs en direction du chêne, sans trop savoir si Ludwig serait là ou pas. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait, et Feliciano espérait désespérément que ce serait le cas, mais Feliciano savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il avait l'étrange impression de connaitre Ludwig parfaitement, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, mais il devait se rappeler qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé que deux fois et qu'il était fort possible que Ludwig n'ait même pas une pensée pour lui. Après tout, les deux dernières fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait été par un pur hasard. Feliciano pouvait-il être certain que Ludwig viendrait à sa demande? Il serra fort son panier entre ses mains, espérant qu'il ne passerait pas simplement à côté du chêne, se rendant seul au marché comme tous les jours. Mais alors qu'il se préparait au pire, il arriva plus près de l'arbre et réalisa avec un éclat de joie qu'il pouvait voir quelqu'un se tenir dessous. Le cœur de Feliciano bondit dans sa poitrine et il courut sur le reste du chemin.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, Ludwig!" s'écria-t-il, essoufflé, d'une voix sauvage et folle de joie.

Ludwig hocha la tête, les mains derrière le dos, se tenant droit et alerte dans son uniforme gris immaculé. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux brillaient. "_Guten tag_, Feliciano."

"_Guten tag_." répéta Feliciano. "Bonjour?"

Ludwig hocha encore la tête. "_Sehr gut_."

Feliciano leva un sourcil. "Je ne connais pas celui-là."

Les coins des lèvres de Ludwig se relevèrent légèrement. "Cela veut dire 'très bien'."

Feliciano sentit une chaleur prendre naissance dans son estomac. "_Grazie_!"

"De rien."

"Non, non." dit Feliciano en secouant la tête. "On dit '_prego_'." Ludwig hocha simplement la tête. "Dis-le, Ludwig!"

"Oh, euh..."

"Dis-le!"

"_Prego_!" hurla Ludwig comme s'il répondait à un ordre, puis il parut soudain surpris.

"_Sehr gut_! C'est amusant, non?" Feliciano plongea la main dans son panier et en sortit le ballon de football qu'Antonio lui avait donné. "Mon ami m'a donné un ballon de football. Tu veux jouer?" Il laissa son panier tomber au sol et s'approcha lentement de Ludwig. Encore une fois, Ludwig parut décontenancé.

"Excuse-moi? Tu veux jouer au football? Je croyais que tu voulais une leçon de langue."

Feliciano sourit et haussa un peu les épaules. "_Giochamo a calcio_." Ludwig semblait un peu embarrassé près de lui. Mais avec le football... Eh bien, Ludwig jouait au football. Il aimait le football. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise s'il frappait dans un ballon. Feliciano trouvait que c'était là une de ses meilleures idées et continua de sourire tout en faisant passer le ballon d'une main à l'autre. "Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué."

Ludwig leva un sourcil septique. "Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais suivre avec mon niveau."

Feliciano eut un petit sourire taquin. "On verra." Il laissa tomber la balle à ses pieds et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Ludwig parvint tout juste à l'attraper alors qu'elle heurtait sa poitrine et perdit légèrement l'équilibre avant de se stabiliser et de se mettre à tousser. Il regarda Feliciano avec une expression surprise et impressionnée. Feliciano attendait avec appréhension. Ludwig ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, la referma et regarda le ballon. Feliciano pouvait presque le voir réfléchir. Après quelques instants, Ludwig laissa tomber la balle. Il enleva sa veste avec précaution, la plia et la posa sur le sol.

"Très bien. _Lass uns Fußball spielen_." Ludwig lui renvoya la balle.

.

Jusque là, Feliciano n'était pas très impressionné. Il fit tomber la balle à son genoux, puis à sa cheville et la lança finalement dans les airs avant de l'envoyer vers Ludwig qui essayait de défendre le chêne qui leur servait de but. Elle passa au-dessus de sa tête et alla frapper l'arbre. Feliciano leva les bras en l'air et s'écria "Encore un but pour l'Italie! Ça me fait six points, Ludwig, je gagne. Est-ce que tu as vraiment faillit jouer pour l'Allemagne?"

Ludwig grogna et lui renvoya la balle avec force. "Oui. Mais pas en tant que gardien de but."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de jouer?" demanda Feliciano en s'élançant pour rattraper le ballon. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

Ludwig s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tomber devant les yeux. Le cœur de Feliciano battit plus fort à ce geste. Il avait quelque chose d'attachant. "La guerre est arrivée. Et j'ai rejoins la _Luftwaffe_."

"_Luftwaffe_, ça veut dire 'armée de l'air'." dit fièrement Feliciano. Il était certain de pouvoir parler couramment allemand en un rien de temps. Ludwid hocha la tête et faillit sourire.

"_Sehr gut_."

"Qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Jouer ou voler?"Feliciano commença à reculer, envoyant la balle en l'air et la rattrapant tout en marchant. Ludwig s'arrêta à nouveau. Feliciano remarqua qu'il semblait toujours réfléchir à ses réponses avant de les donner. C'était malin comme stratégie.

"Ce sont deux choses très différentes."

"Mais tu as choisi de voler plutôt que de jouer au football." dit Feliciano d'un air intrigué. Ludwig se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"J'ai choisi mon pays plutôt que de jouer au football."

"Ludwig, tu ne trouves pas que ce serait génial si, au lieu de se battre, on pouvait tout simplement jouer au football? Imagine, l'Allemagne, L'Italie et l'Angleterre pourraient tous avoir une équipe de football au lieu d'une armée, et on aurait qu'à jouer pour savoir qui gagnerait, et ce ne serait plus la peine de partir pour tirer sur des gens. Ludwig, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire ça?" Ludwig parut à la fois surpris, amusé et presque triste. Feliciano fit tomber la balle à ses pieds à nouveau. "Quoique, si tu étais dans l'équipe allemande, je ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient gagner." Il frappa dans le ballon.

"Oh, vraiment?" A la grande surprise de Feliciano, Ludwig parvint à attraper la balle, cette fois. Puis il marcha immédiatement vers Feliciano et lui lança un long regard intimidant. Les yeux de Feliciano s'agrandirent alors qu'il faisait inconsciemment un pas en arrière. "Va te mettre devant l'arbre." Feliciano était certain que Ludwig n'essayait pas d'être effrayant, mais il était facile de comprendre comment il était devenu officier. Lui désobéir n'apparaissait même pas comme une option.

"Très b... Ah... Oui, chef." Feliciano courut jusqu'à l'arbre et se retourna pour voir Ludwig envoyer la balle en l'air et la faire atterrir sur son doigt, la faire tourner et la faire rouler sur ses épaules avant de l'attraper de l'autre main. Feliciano l'observait, ébloui.

"Tu penses être un meilleur gardien de but?"

"Pardon?" Feliciano pencha la tête sans cesser de l'admirer, éberlué. Maintenant, Ludwig faisait tournoyer la balle sur son genoux. Comment faisait-il?

"Voyons si tu peux arrêter l'un de mes tirs, italien!" Lugwig jongla avec la balle entre ses genoux, l'envoya en l'air et la frappa si fort qu'elle passa juste à côté de l'oreille de Feliciano et alla s'écraser contre l'arbre. Feliciano était à peu près sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Ludwig sourit moqueusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais, un peu plus tôt? Ah, oui... Un autre but pour l'Allemagne!"

Feliciano n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. "Ne me tue pas s'il-te-plaît."

"Allez, Feliciano." dit Ludwig en récupérant la balle et en se remettant à sa position initiale. "Tu étais si confiant, tout à l'heure!"

"C'était avant que tu me décroches presque la tête!" Alors que Ludwig se préparait à frapper, Feliciano leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. "_Dio mi salvi_!" hurla-t-il alors que Ludwig envoyait la balle s'aplatir contre l'arbre une nouvelle fois.

Cinq autres buts heurtèrent le chêne et Feliciano était sûr de trois choses. Un – il était le pire gardien de but de toute l'Italie. Deux – il allait y avoir un trou dans son arbre favori dans pas très longtemps. Trois – quand Ludwig souriait, il était la personne la plus magnifique de tout l'univers. "Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'un but à marquer pour gagner, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Ludwig en s'alignant pour le septième but. Feliciano décida que c'en était assez.

"Très bien, ça suffit." il bondit en avant et vola la balle sous le pied de Ludwig.

Ludwig cligna des yeux et le regarda avec stupeur. "Eh, c'est contre les règles!"

Feliciano lui sourit d'un air provoquant. "Parfois, c'est drôle de briser les règles, Ludwig. Et puis tu ne peux pas gagner si tu ne peux pas attraper la balle!" Feliciano rit allègrement et s'enfuit avec la balle, la frappant et l'envoyant loin de l'arbre, jusque dans le champ. Il jeta un regard en arrière, s'attendant presque à voir Ludwig s'éloigner, mais quelle ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il le pourchassait. Le cœur battant et la tête tournant, Feliciano guida le ballon dans les hautes herbes et rit à en perdre son souffle lorsque Ludwig le rejoignit et s'empara de la balle sous ses pieds. Ludwig avait un immense sourire honnête, un des premiers que Feliciano ait vu sur ses lèvres, et cette vue lui coupa le souffle. Cette distraction momentanée suffit à Ludwig pour s'éloigner avec la balle et le rappeler à l'ordre.

"Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, Feliciano."

Feliciano sourit d'un air joueur et le poursuivit. Courant et riant, l'herbe haute trempée de soleil lui battant les chevilles, il finit par rattraper Ludwig et, dans un instant sauvage, glorieux et inattendu, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et il tombèrent tous deux au sol en un tas hilare et essoufflé. La balle alla rouler dans l'herbe, oubliée. Le rire de Ludwig était profond mais d'une façon différente de sa voix habituelle. L'estomac de Feliciano virevolta lorsqu'il entendit ce son merveilleux. C'était presque comme si une part de Ludwig était en train de se libérer. Presque à bout de souffle mais riant toujours, Feliciano roula sur le côté pour faire face à Ludwig, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il semblait vraiment différent, avec ses cheveux tombant librement devant ses yeux et sa chemise légèrement froissée alors qu'il était couché dans l'herbe. Les yeux de Ludwig rencontrèrent les siens et Feliciano soutint ce regard. Pour un long moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté tandis qu'ils restaient allongés ainsi, leur rire se calmant doucement jusqu'à ce que Feliciano ne puisse plus entendre que le bruit de leurs respirations. Une douleur peu familière envahit sa poitrine et il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'était cette étrange envie – il avait envie de toucher Ludwig. Il le voulait tant que cela en devenait douloureux ; il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Pile au moment ou Feliciano levait distraitement une main fébrile, Ludwig se détourna soudain et laissa échapper un petit soupir. "_O, verdammt_."

"Hmm?" fit Feliciano, profitant de l'instant pour laisser tomber sa main et ramener sa respiration à la normale. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?

"Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste..." Une expression embarrassée traversa le visage de Ludwig alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose et..."

"C'est vrai?" L'interrompit Feliciano, son estomac voltigeant alors qu'il s'asseyait rapidement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté? Est-ce que c'est un cadeau? Est-ce que ça va me plaire?"

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, je t'en prie, n'en fais pas tout un plat." Feliciano gloussa presque. Est-ce que Ludwig était en train de rougir? Il mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit une barre emballée et légèrement cabossée et la tendit à Feliciano. "Et je crois que je l'ai écrasée. Mais, heu, tiens. J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat."

Feliciano n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il dut se retenir de pousser un cris de joie en prenant la barre. "_Cioccolato_! Oh! Je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat depuis la début de la guerre! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu?"

Ludwig regarda ses mains, les joues encore rouges. Aussi grand et large qu'il soit, il arrivait tout de même à ressembler à un petit garçon. "On nous en a envoyé un peu avec nos rations de cette semaine. Je ne l'aime pas tant que cela alors j'ai pensé..."

"Merci, Ludwig! _Danke, grazie_!" Feliciano déchira aussitôt l'emballage et prit une bouchée, fermant les yeux en sentant le délicieux goût du chocolat qui fondait sur sa langue. C'était l'une de ses friandises préférées mais cela faisait des années maintenant qu'on n'en trouvait tout simplement plus. Il tâcha de le savourer lentement. Feliciano avait presque oublié le goût du chocolat ; le connaître à nouveau était incroyable. "Mmm... Ah, c'est fantastique. Le chocolat allemand est vraiment bon, il est peut-être même meilleur que le chocolat italien. Tu en veux?" Feliciano rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ludwig qui le dévisageait, le visage rouge et les yeux grands ouverts. Ludwig toussa et détourna le regard.

"Non, merci."

Feliciano haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Mais est-ce que ça te dérange si j'en garde un tout petit peu pour Lovino, parce qu'il aime beaucoup le chocolat, lui aussi, et je crois que ça le rendrait heureux et il est tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment, je crois qu'il a besoin de quelque chose qui le rende heureux... Je pense qu'Antonio le rend heureux mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille l'avouer, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?" Feliciano prit une nouvelle bouchée de la barre chocolatée tandis que Ludwig prenait le temps de répondre.

"Qui est Antonio?"

"Notre ami. Il est espagnol. C'est lui qui m'a donné le ballon de football. Et il a donné une tomate en verre à Lovino et l'a regardé avec une tête toute bizarre et Papy Roma a menacé de le castrer."

Ludwig écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. "Menacé... de..."

"Le castrer. Je ne pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait de chanter en soprano. Ludwig, comment on dit "chocolat" en allemand?"

Ludwig cligna des yeux et chassa son expression légèrement paniquée. "_Schokolade_."

"_Schokolade_." répéta Feliciano. "C'est drôle, ça sonne pareil... chocolat, _cioccolato_, _schokolade_. J'aurais jamais deviné que tu avais du chocolat dans ta poche. Je voudrais avoir quelque chose à te donner mais j'ai rien d'intéressant dans ma poche." Feliciano aurait vraiment voulu avoir quelque chose à offrir à Ludwig en retour. Juste pour être sûr, il fouilla sa poche et en sortit un morceau de ficelle et une marguerite rouge un peu fanée qu'il avait cueilli plus tôt. "Tiens Ludwig, tu peux prendre ça." Feliciano lui tendit la fleur et Ludwig la prit d'un air hésitant. "En italien, "fleur" se dit "fiore""

"Um." fit Ludwig en contemplant la petite fleur d'un air perplexe. "Grazie" Les sourcils de Ludwig étaient comme cousus l'un à l'autre, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers Feliciano avec une expression confuse. "Pourquoi... Euh..." Il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait demander. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre l'allemand?"

En fait, Feliciano ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant d'avoir rencontré Ludwig. "Parce que... Heu..." _Parce que c'était une excuse pour te revoir..._ Il essaya de trouver quelque chose rapidement. "Parce que... Je..." Il ne réfléchissait pas assez vite. "... voulais te revoir." termina-t-il rapidement. Feliciano n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi?" Le regard de Ludwig resta fermement fixé sur la fleur tandis qu'il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

"Je t'aime bien." Feliciano avait aussi tendance à ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler.

"Mais..." Ludwig s'interrompit et resta silencieux un moment, visiblement à la recherche de ses prochains mots, comme il semblait toujours faire. Il secoua la tête mais un minuscule sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime bien aussi, Feliciano."

Le visage de Feliciano se fendit d'un large sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi merveilleusement heureux. Ces six mots étaient les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais c'est alors que Ludwig soupira et leva les yeux vers lui, emprisonnant Feliciano dans ses yeux trop bleus.

"Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, en revanche."

Feliciano allait demander pourquoi mais s'arrêta. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. "Non. Probablement pas. Mais je m'en moque."

Ludwig leva un sourcil mais ne détourna pas les yeux. "Tu ne ressembles à aucune personne que je connaisse."

"On me le dit souvent. Est-ce que c'est... une mauvaise chose?"

Ludwig ne parla pas pendant un instant puis secoua lentement la tête. "Non. Pas mauvaise du tout." Un silence tomba entre eux et Feliciano regarda le sol, souriant encore pour lui-même. Ludwig s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, ajustant son col et tirant sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place. "Je te demande pardon."

"Pour quoi?" demanda Feliciano, confus.

"Je ne... Enfin..." Ludwig prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur son col. "Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aussi ouvertement. Et je n'ai jamais parlé avec quelque de cette façon-là, avant. Et ne le prend pas personnellement mais je n'aurais pas dû passer l'après-midi à jouer au football avec toi, ce n'est pas une utilisation acceptable de..."

"Ludwig, tu voudrais que je te chante une chanson?"

Ludwig mit quelques seconde à s'arrêter de parler et demeura silencieux, une main sur son col, l'autre toujours refermée autour de la petite fleur rouge et fanée. Il leva lentement ses yeux dans ceux de Feliciano. "Tu dis des choses très étranges."

Feliciano haussa les épaules. "On me le dit très souvent aussi. Mais tu avais l'air préoccupé, et quand Lovino est préoccupé je lui chante toujours une chanson. Parfois il s'énerve et me crie dessus mais d'autres fois ça le fait se sentir mieux, même s'il ne l'avoue jamais. Alors, est-ce que je devrais te chanter une chanson?"

"Oui." dit Ludwig, l'air immédiatement surpris par sa propre réponse. "Enfin... Oui. Pourquoi pas." Ludwig fit tourner la tige de la fleur entre ses doigts. Feliciano sourit en regardant ses mains. Si larges et fortes, elles tenait la petite fleur si délicatement. Il resta silencieux un instant, prit une inspiration et se lança :

"_Tutte le genti che passeranno_, (Tous les gens qui passeront)

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_Tutte le genti che passeranno_

_Mi diranno "Che bel fior!"_ (Me diront "Quelle belle fleur!")"

Feliciano se tut, se demandant si chanter une chanson révolutionnaire à un allemand était une bonne idée. Mais si Ludwig connaissait la chanson, ou les paroles, il n'en montrait rien. Il se contentait de regarder attentivement Feliciano avec une expression indéchiffrable. Feliciano poursuivit.

_"E se io muoio da partigiano,_ (Et si je meurs en tant que partisan)

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E se io muoio da partigiano,_

_Tu mi devi seppellir." _(Tu devras m'enterrer)

Feliciano s'interrompit encore, se demandant s'il devait arrêter. Mais Ludwig le regardait, figé, et dit doucement, "Continue.". Feliciano obéit.

_"E seppelire lassù in montagna,_ (Enterre-moi haut dans la montagne)

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E seppelire lassù in montagna,_

_Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior."_ (A l'ombre d'une belle fleur)

Feliciano chantait bien plus lentement qu'il l'entendait d'habitude ; une version plus douce, plus discrète de l'air si familier. Les paroles lui semblaient si différentes maintenant qu'il les chantait lentement, doucement, plutôt que de les hurler sauvagement en dansant dans une pièce bondée. Ludwig écoutait silencieusement tandis que Feliciano chantait le dernier couplet d'une voix si douce qu'elle se mêlait presque à la brise.

_"E questo il fiore del partigiano_ (C'est la fleur du partisan)

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E questo il fiore del partigiano,_

_Morto per la libertà._" (Qui est mort pour la liberté.)

Les derniers mots moururent dans les airs. Feliciano n'osa pas regarder Ludwig en face. Cela avait parut si différent de toutes les fois où il avait chanté cette chanson pour Lovino, ou Papy Roma, ou n'importe quel membre de la Resistenza. C'était comme s'il avait montré une part de son âme à Ludwig. C'était merveilleux ; c'était terrifiant. Ce n'est qu'après un très long silence que Ludwig fit doucement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Feliciano déglutit avec difficulté. "C'est juste une petite chanson italienne."

"De quoi parle-t-elle?"

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment le définir. D'oppression... De mort... De liberté... Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur les grandes mains de Ludwig et ce qu'elles tenaient. "Ça... Ça parle d'une fleur." Feliciano se força à lever les yeux et fut immédiatement prit au piège par le regard de Ludwig. Il le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, et comme s'il l'avait cherché depuis toujours.

"Que signifie "bella ciao"?"

"Ça veut dire "au revoir, beauté"." Feliciano se sentit soulagé lorsque Ludwig détourna le regard. Il avait le souffle court. Levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le ciel prenait une couleur rosée alors que le soleil se cachait derrière des nuages aux teintes oranges. Il fut surprit de voir que tant de temps avait passé. "Nous sommes restés trop tard." dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas autant que lui. "J'ai raté le marché. Papy ne va pas aimer."

"Je te demande pardon de t'avoir retardé." Ludwig lâcha un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. On aurait presque dit qu'il se battait avec lui-même.

"Ne t'excuse pas. Je préfère largement être ici avec toi." Et c'était la vérité. Feliciano ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ressentit autant de joie simplement en jouant au football, en riant, en chantant et en regardant le ciel s'obscurcir tandis que la brise douce et odorante glissait sur l'herbe.

Soudain, un rugissement grave et sourd brisa la quiétude de l'après-midi. Le son familier des bombes résonna dans les montagnes. Tout se mit à ralentir autour d'eux. Seul le roulement distant et irrégulier des bombes troublait le silence. Le soleil se libéra soudainement des nuages, Ludwig ouvrit les yeux et les planta directement dans ceux de Feliciano. Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne fit mine de détourner le regard. C'était comme si leurs yeux avaient gravités les uns autour des autres pendant tout l'après-midi. La brise fraîche s'intensifia légèrement autour d'eux et Feliciano sentit que s'il ne bougeait pas très vite, il pourrait ne jamais bouger à nouveau, assis dans ce champs, les regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de Ludwig. Mais, à ce moment précis, Ludwig brisa le silence. "Je dois y aller."

Feliciano soupira, déçu. Bien sûr, il savait que Ludwig partirait à un moment. Mais il réalisait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. "Je te verrai demain, n'est-ce pas?"

Ludwig n'hésita qu'une seconde. "Oui, tu me verras."

"Oh, bien." lâcha Feliciano. Les yeux de Ludwig restèrent accrochés aux siens et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer étrangement fort. Il se sentait si heureux de revoir Ludwig le lendemain, mais en même temps, une sorte de douleur lente et étrangère l'envahissait. C'était perturbant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'accrocher à Ludwig pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il déglutit difficilement et obligea ses lèvres à sourire. "_Auf wiedersehen_, _sweetheart_." Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait lâché "_sweetheart_" à la fin de sa phrase.

"_Bella, ciao_." Ludwig se mit debout, mit la fleur dans sa poche et partit sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi, s'arrêtant brièvement près du chêne pour récupérer sa veste. Feliciano resta assis, médusé, le cœur battant et l'esprit vacillant. Est-ce que Ludwig venait vraiment de l'appeler "beauté"?

.

Feliciano s'allongea, contemplant le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à dormir. Son esprit s'agitait autour de mille pensées différentes ; merveilleuses et terribles, magnifiques et terrifiantes. Et chacune d'entre elles tournait autour de Ludwig. C'était si étrange, cette sensation, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qui lui était pourtant si familier. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre l'étouffait presque, seulement brisé par le très léger bruit de vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur et par la respiration inégale de Lovino. La chambre était large mais il pouvait toujours entendre le changement dans la respiration de Lovino lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il était clair que son frère était encore réveillé dans son lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Lovino?"

"Hmm?"

Feliciano se tordit les mains sous les draps. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Antonio?"

Il y eut un bruit de respiration agitée, rapidement caché par un toussotement. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Eh bien, est-ce que tu... l'aimes bien?"

Lovino lâcha un grognement de dérision. "L'aimer? Ce bâtard d'espagnol? Pourquoi je l'aimerais, putain?"

"Eh bien, moi je l'aime bien, et Papy aussi, et j'ai pensé que c'était aussi ton cas. Peut-être. Un peu plus que nous." Feliciano attendit silencieusement la réponse de Lovino.

"Eh bien je ne l'aimes pas."

"Oh. Très bien alors." Le silence se fit à nouveau. Feliciano resta immobile, écoutant Lovino bouger et se retourner dans le lit à côté du sien. Il tâcha d'attendre que la colère de Lovino s'apaise un peu. "Lovino?"

"Quoi?" Lâcha Lovino d'un air frustré.

Feliciano connaissait son frère. Il savait quand il mentait, quand il exagérait, et quand il cachait la vérité sous les mensonges, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là. "Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à dire à Antonio que tu... ne l'aimes pas?" Il n'y aucun autre bruit que celui de la respiration de Lovino. "Lovino?"

"Va dormir, Feliciano." Feliciano hocha la tête pour lui-même, essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit du vent et continua à tordre ses mains sous ses draps tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient encore à travers son esprit. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'assez de temps avait passé. "Lovino?"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Feliciano, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Tu aimes Antonio, et tu veux le lui dire, mais tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu le faisais. Ce n'est pas que je t'accuse parce que Papy a bien menacé de le castrer et tout ça, mais peut-être... peut-être que si tu expliquais..."

"Feliciano." Dit Lovino, doucement, cette fois-ci. Feliciano tourna la tête vers le lit de son frère mais ne put voir que la forme de son dos grâces aux frêles rayons de lune qui passaient par la fenêtre. "Parfois, on a des sentiments que l'on ne pourra jamais exprimer. Parfois, on a des secrets qui doivent le rester. Parfois..." Lovino s'interrompit et Feliciano attendit, retenant son souffle pour voir s'il allait poursuivre. "Parfois, il y a des choses qui ne valent tout simplement pas d'en prendre le risque."

Feliciano ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit aux paroles de Lovino. C'était vrai. Il ne pourrai jamais exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ; Ce sentiment perturbant mais merveilleux, effrayant mais excitant et qui changeait son monde, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était avec Ludwig, lorsqu'il le regardait, lui parlait, s'asseyait près de lui ou même pensait à lui. Et il n'était pas faux de dire que certains secrets devaient le rester. Qui pouvait savoir ce que Ludwig penserait s'il savait tout ce que Feliciano ressentait et voulait? S'il savait que Feliciano voulait le toucher, rester avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir? Feliciano avait connu le rejet, le ridicule et tant d'autres choses. Ludwig était un officier allemand. Feliciano était membre de la résistance. Le risque était énorme. Torture, exécution, destruction de sa famille et de la Resistenza toute entière. Lovino avait raison. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait valoir le coup?

Mais derrière les paupières de Feliciano, il n'y avait que Ludwig – passant avec agacement la main dans ses cheveux ; souriant alors qu'il frappait un but contre l'arbre ; l'observant intensément avec ses yeux qui était plus bleus que le ciel. Confus, les yeux écarquillés, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'ennemi, souriant et riant dans l'herbe trempée de soleil. Feliciano ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être avec lui.

Si Ludwig ne valait pas de prendre le risque, rien ne le vaudrait jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tu feras attention, Papy?"

"Je fais toujours attention, mon petit. N'aie pas peur. Il ne nous arrivera rien."

Feliciano hocha la tête d'un air misérable et baissa les yeux sur son panier. Il avait été si heureux de voir Antonio, l'autre jour. Maintenant, il aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit jamais venu. Quelles que soient les informations qu'Antonio avait apporté avec lui, elles les avaient menés à cette nouvelle mission indispensable, et une fois de plus, tous ceux que Feliciano aimaient se mettaient en danger. C'était quelque chose auquel il aurait dut s'habituer depuis le temps. "Je sais, Papy. Veille bien sur Lovino, s'il-te-plaît."

"J'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi." dit Lovino avec dédain en passant devant eux pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Roma tendit le bras et le ramena par le pistolet qui pointait ostensiblement de la poche de son manteau. "Ce n'est même pas une mission dangereuse."

"Toutes les missions sont dangereuses." Dit Roma avec sérieux, serrant les épaules de Lovino pour l'obliger à lui faire face. "Compris?"

"Ouais, d'accord..."

"Pardon?"

Lovino soupira et roula des yeux. "Je comprend, Papy. Toutes les missions sont dangereuses."

"Bon garçon. Maintenant Feliciano, va au marché, achète-nous du lait, parle à l'informateur et tout sera réglé avant même que tu ne rentres à la maison. D'accord?" sourit Roma d'un air rassurant.

Feliciano hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas aussi confiant. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, mais maintenant quelque chose semblait différent. "D'accord. Soyez prudents."

Roma rit et ébourriffa les cheveux de Feliciano. "Mon idiot de petit Feliciano. Ce n'est même pas une mission de combat aujourd'hui! Nous allons simplement réunir des informations – c'est ta spécialité, non? En fait, tu devrais venir avec nous!"

Feliciano savait que Papy Roma plaisantait, mais il était tout de même un peu agacé. Il se mettait en danger, lui aussi. Il faisait partie de tout cela. Il n'était pas un enfant. "Je vais plutôt aller chercher ces informations au village. Je ferais mon travail, Papy."

"Je sais que tu le feras. Tu te souviens du mot de passe?"

"On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps." récita Feliciano. "C'est bon?"

"Parfait." Roma se pencha pour embrasser les joues de Feliciano. "A ce soir, Feliciano."

"Au revoir, Papy. Au revoir, Lovino." Lovino planta un baiser sur la joue de Feliciano et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Ils franchirent la porte et Feliciano les regarda descendre la route qui menait vers les montagnes en contournant le village. Feliciano s'obligea à se retourner et à prendre le chemin usé en direction du village, l'éblouissant soleil matinal changeant en or les champs qui l'entouraient.

.

Une épaisse boule de nerfs serrait l'estomac de Feliciano alors qu'il marchait à travers la place bondée. On aurait dit que tout le monde cherchait à profiter du temps trop doux pour la saison, et une foule de personne remplissait le marché tout proche par de bruyants marchandages et badinages. La nervosité de Feliciano se renforça à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cantina peu familière. Elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qu'il fréquenterait de lui-même. Populaire parmi les Allemands et ceux qui les appréciaient, c'était l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du village pour un membre de la résistance. C'était aussi le dernier endroit de toute la ville où l'on s'attendrait à trouver quelqu'un avec des informations pour la Resistenza. Feliciano traversa la foule et survola les tables à la recherche de sa cible. Il le trouva presque immédiatement, exactement tel qu'on lui avait décrit... Assis à une table à l'extérieur de la cantina, portant un chapeau rouge et lisant le journal. Feliciano courut à sa table, se pencha en avant et murmura avec un air conspirateur.

"Il fait chaud pour la saison, n'est-ce pas?" L'homme lui lança un regard sarcastique et poursuivit sa lecture. Feliciano jura et tenta sa chance à nouveau. "Je veux dire, hum, est-ce qu'il ne fait particulièrement froid pour un hiver?" Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent mais il ne leva même pas les yeux. Feliciano jura un peu plus fort. Maudites soient ces stupides phrases codées qu'il devait dire, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. "Heu, je veux dire... au sujet du temps qu'il fait, froid, chaud, bizarre... Oh, je sais! On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps. Heu... Non?" Feliciano commença à craindre de s'adresser à la mauvaise personne. Mais, à cet instant, l'homme poussa un profond soupir et posa son journal sur la table.

"T'as beaucoup de chance que je sois le gars que tu cherches. Sinon, tu aurais pu t'attirer de gros ennuis."

Feliciano rit de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de lui. "Désolé. Je me mets toujours à penser à autre chose et j'oublie parce que ces codes sont toujours si durs à retenir..." Feliciano cessa de parler en sentant quelque chose effleurer son genou. Il tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe rembourrée que lui tendait l'homme et la pousser furtivement au fond de sa poche.

"La position de vos cibles principales et les noms des officiers visés. Très important. Ils te font vraiment confiance au sujet de ces informations?"

Feliciano plissa les yeux, agacé par l'insinuation. "Je suis dévoué à la cause."

"Très bien, petit. Essaie juste de te souvenir du code, la prochaine fois, d'accord? Et garde ça en sécurité." Feliciano hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce. Un serveur apparut à côté d'eux avec une tasse fumante sur son plateau et l'homme jeta quelques pièces sur la table en se levant. "Mon ami prendra le café. J'ai bien peur de devoir partir."

Feliciano hocha la tête à nouveau et remercia le serveur. Il lança un regard prudent autour de lui. La plupart des clients étaient des villageois, mais il pouvait voir plusieurs soldats allemands assis à certaines table dans et autour de la cantina. Il pria pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait vu l'échange. Il voulait désespérément partir mais il savait qu'en faisant cela tout de suite il attirerait sûrement les soupçons. L'enveloppe était comme une bombe dans sa poche. Mais il trouva le moyen de se calmer et réalisa avec un sourire que la musique qui passait à la radio de la cantina était "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart". Feliciano s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, écoutant les paroles tout en soufflant sur la boisson chaude pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs. Au moins, il avait obtenu une tasse de café.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano sursauta et grimaça lorsque le café brûlant éclaboussa ses doigts. Il leva des yeux surpris pour voir Ludwig l'observer de toute sa hauteur avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Un frisson traversa le corps entier de Feliciano alors qu'il se faisait envahir par la nervosité, la chaleur, l'espoir et la peur. "Lu-Ludwig! Comment..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette cantina?" Ludwig parlait d'une voix dure qui ne cachait pas sa surprise. Feliciano sentit son estomac geler.

"Oh, je..." Feliciano jeta un œil rapide aux alentours mais l'informateur n'était nulle part. Il espérait désespérément que Ludwig n'avait rien vu. "Je suis juste... venu prendre un café. J'ai entendu dire que c'est ici qu'ils servaient les meilleurs depuis que la guerre a éclaté." Ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Les endroits qui servaient les allemands avaient toujours le meilleur de tout. Il reprit contenance et sourit joyeusement à Ludwig. "Tu me rejoins?" Ludwig secoua la tête et lança un regard rapide aux alentours. Il tira sur son col dans un geste nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, j'allais quitter le village."

"Oh." dit Feliciano, déçu. "Je dois passer par le marché. Est-ce que tu..."

Ludwig l'interrompit. "Je pense... que je devrais peut-être te ramener chez toi, Feliciano."

Feliciano sentit son estomac frigorifié tomber à ses pieds. "Me ramener chez moi? Pourquoi?" Il suivit le regard inquiet de Ludwig et recula immédiatement, choqué, se renfonçant presque inconsciemment dans son fauteuil. Pas très loin, à peine de l'autre côté de la place, un petit contingent de soldats allemands dans d'écœurants uniformes sombres marchaient avec assurance en direction du centre-ville. Même à cette distance, Feliciano pouvait apercevoir le brassard qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Ils n'étaient pas des _Wehrmacht_, les militaires habituels. Ceux-là étaient de la Police Secrète. Feliciano sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, il parvenait à peine à respirer. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était l'enveloppe. Il avait sa mort garantie dans sa poche. Quelques uns des villageois tâchèrent de s'éloigner discrètement, certains regardèrent la police avec un mélange de peur et de colère. D'autres regardaient le sol avec une acceptation presque résignée. Feliciano n'arrivait pas à bouger.

"Viens, Feliciano, partons." Feliciano pouvait entendre Ludwig parler à côté de lui mais il pouvait difficilement comprendre ses mots. Il se contentait de regarder la file de policiers et, soudain, remarqua les deux villageois qu'ils faisaient marcher devant eux. Feliciano eut un sursaut soudain et tremblant. Il connaissait ces hommes. Il sut immédiatement qu'ils faisaient partie de la résistance. Une horreur écœurante le prit lorsqu'il comprit exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Une terreur surnaturelle prit naissance dans sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger alors qu'il regardait les SS marcher vers le centre de la place, les deux partisans traînant les pieds devant eux, le dos voûté, sales et brisés, le canon des revolvers pointés dans leurs dos. Feliciano ressentit le besoin urgent de vomir et tout se mit à aller trop vite. Un des policiers hurla en allemand. Une vague de panique traversa la foule. Ludwig lui parlait encore. Feliciano ne l'entendait toujours pas. Quelqu'un cria. La police atteignit le centre de la place et força les prisonniers à s'agenouiller. La rue se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Et soudain, Feliciano sentit Ludwig lui prendre le bras, le mettre sur ses pieds et le tirer avec insistance hors de la cantina et du tumulte environnant. "Continue de marcher et ne regarde pas derrière toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?" demanda Feliciano d'une voix légèrement hystérique. Il posait la question alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Ne regarde pas, c'est tout, Feliciano."

Derrière et autour de lui, les murmures se poursuivaient. Le policier hurla des mots incompréhensibles en allemand, ponctués par quelqu'un qui les traduisait en italien, et même si Feliciano faisait de son mieux pour ne pas entendre, les mots "traîtres", "Resistenza", "torture" et "mort" résonnèrent dans sa tête et firent presque lâcher ses genoux sous lui. Il pouvait sentir l'épouvante et la panique grandir autour de lui. Plus rien ne semblait réel, à l'exception de la main de Ludwig autour de son bras, le tirant de plus en plus vite loin de la foule terrifiée, de la police secrète, des condamnés et de ces mots diaboliques.

Feliciano se laissa conduire hors du centre-ville jusque dans une petite ruelle vide. Presque aussitôt, le bruit faiblit et le soleil disparut derrières les hauts bâtiments de pierre. Mais Ludwig ne ralentit pas. "Continue de marcher, Feliciano." dit-il à nouveau, anxieux. Feliciano essaya de tenir le rythme, essaya de continuer de marcher, essaya de ne pas penser aux hommes à genoux sur la place derrière eux. Mais, lorsque le premier coup de feu résonna entre les murs de pierre, il hurla, trébucha et, lorsque Ludwig se retourna pour le remettre sur ses pieds, Feliciano s'agrippa à son bras et se jeta sans réfléchir contre la poitrine de Ludwig. Il tremblait. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas... pas en pleine journée, pas devant un village tout entier. Feliciano ferma les yeux, tachant de cacher son visage dans la veste militaire de Ludwig, sentit la poitrine de Ludwig se gonfler et se vider contre sa joue. Puis, lentement, précautionneusement, Feliciano sentit les bras de Ludwig se lever pour le serrer contre lui; l'un autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaule, sa main posée délicatement sur la tête de Feliciano.

Le coup suivant déchira l'air et Feliciano le ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Parce que cet homme se battait pour la même chose qu'eux tous. Il aurait put s'agir de Papy Roma. Il aurait put s'agir de Lovino. Il aurait put s'agir de Feliciano lui-même. Il était l'un de ceux qui étaient morts pour l'Italie. Quand Feliciano rouvrit les yeux, il vit la ligne de décorations sur la poitrine de Ludwig et se rendit lentement compte qu'il était en train de pleurer et que Ludwig lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé." dit Ludwig doucement. Sa voix paraissait différente, d'aussi près. Son cœur battait vite sous l'oreille de Feliciano. Il sentait les vêtements propres, l'huile de moteur et les champs ensoleillés. Il semblait chaud, solide et fort. Il semblait sûr, même si Feliciano savait qu'il était loin de l'être. Et pour la première fois, Feliciano se demanda ce que Ludwig penserait s'il savait qu'il n'était pas différent de ces hommes qui avaient été assassinés sur la place. "Viens Feliciano. Je vais te ramener chez toi."

"J'étais censé acheter du lait..."

"Je suis sûr que ton Papy comprendra. Allons-y."

Feliciano laissa Ludwig le conduire hors du village, heureux de quitter ces bruits et cette terreur horrible pour retrouver la paisible route de campagne, le soleil lumineux, le ciel bleu et l'air silencieux et odorant. Mais les coups de feu, les cris et les hurlements cruels résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les visages des hommes condamnés restaient fixés dans son esprit. Il ne les avait pas bien connus. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Mais il les avait vu parler à Papy dans la cantina, les avait vu rire et chanter avec les autres membres de la résistance. Feliciano avait connu d'autres membres de la résistance locale qui avaient été tués. Il y en avait eu beaucoup au fil des ans. Mais il n'y avait jamais été confronté de cette façon, auparavant. Cela ne lui avait jamais parut aussi douloureusement réel.

Ludwig marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Feliciano, suivant son pas lent, gardant une légère distance mais restant assez près pour que leurs bras se frôlent de temps à autres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, Ludwig?" demanda finalement Feliciano. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal?"

Le visage de Ludwig se tordit, l'air peiné et en conflit avec lui-même. "Ils... Ils étaient des conspirateurs contre l'armée allemande. Ils étaient nos ennemis."

Feliciano sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Ennemis. Les événements sur la place avaient jeté une nouvelle perspective sur cette situation, la rendant parfaitement et douloureusement clair. Ludwig était son ennemi. Et s'il découvrait que Feliciano faisait partie de la résistance, Dieu seul savait comment les choses tourneraient. Ludwig était loyal à sa patrie. Cela serait sûrement plus important pour lui que quelques après-midis passés avec un insignifiant petit campagnard italien. Peut-être Feliciano n'était-il rien de plus qu'une distraction intéressante, et qu'en découvrant la vérité Ludwig le traînerait devant la Gestapo en tant que traître. Et Feliciano réalisa soudain que c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus – pas la mort, mais que Ludwig ne le considère plus que comme un ennemi. Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Est-ce qu'ils l'ont mérité? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils l'ont mérité?"

"Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance."

"Bien sûr que si, ça en a!" Feliciano fit un pas devant Ludwig, le forçant à s'arrêter. "Tu n'as pas l'air de croire que tes pensées et tes opinions comptent. Mais bien sûr qu'elles comptent! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ penses, Ludwig? Pas ce qu'on t'a dit de penser ou ce que tu es censé penser. Ces hommes faisaient seulement ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux pour leur pays, exactement comme toi. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils méritaient d'être torturés et exécutés?" Feliciano savait qu'il en disait trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une panique silencieuse s'empara de lui. Parce que si Ludwig pensait comme cela... S'il savait ce que Feliciano était...

"Non.", répondit immédiatement Ludwig, surprenant Feliciano par la vitesse de sa réponse. "Être torturés et exécutés publiquement... Non, ils ne méritaient pas cela."

Feliciano soupira de soulagement. Puis il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Lovino disait toujours qu'il pleurait trop. Mais Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand il était heureux, il riait. Quand il était triste, il pleurait. Le monde entier pouvait voir la moindre de ses émotions. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point c'était dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Cette journée n'aurait pas dût se dérouler ainsi. Il aurait dût finir son café, puis aller au marché pour acheter du lait, puis retrouver Ludwig près du chêne, puis rentrer à la maison, retrouver Papy et Lovino, puis...

"Feliciano."

Feliciano s'obligea à enlever ses mains, espérant que Ludwig trouverait le moyen de ne pas remarquer ses larmes bien trop visibles. Ludwig semblait aussi perdu que Feliciano. Il observa le sol, puis l'horizon et leva enfin la tête vers le ciel. "Comment dit-on "ciel" en italien?" demanda-t-il finalement. Feliciano ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder Ludwig silencieusement. Un bref silence suivit avant que Ludwig ne reprenne. "Notre leçon de langue, Feliciano, tu as oublié? J'aimerais savoir comment on dit "ciel" en italien."

"Oh" dit doucement Feliciano, essayant de réfléchir correctement. "C'est _cielo_."

"Et "nuage"?"

"... _Nuvola_." dit Feliciano, un peu confus.

"_Nuvola_. C'est joli." Ludwig lui donna un de ses rares sourires et le cœur de Feliciano bondit immédiatement dans sa poitrine. "En allemand, c'est _wolk_. Tu peux le dire?"

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du chêne, les questions incessantes de Ludwig avaient presque fait oublié à Feliciano l'horrible moment qu'il avait vécu au village. Il fallut peu de temps, alors qu'ils s'étaient assis contre le chêne devant le soleil qui descendait dans le ciel, pour que Feliciano oublie tout sauf ce qui se trouvait devant lui. "Non, Ludwig!" fit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. "Tu le dit avec trop de force! Plus doucement, comme ça. _Albero_."

Ludwig essaya encore, le visage tordu de détermination. "_Albero_."

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Le cas de Ludwig était sans espoir. "_O mio Dio_. Non! Appuie tes lèvres ici..." Feliciano se pencha en avant et posa doucement le bout de ses doigts contre les lèvres de Ludwig. Ses yeux et ses doigts restèrent posés là bien trop longtemps avant qu'il se recule avec hésitation. "_Ascolti_. Ecoute. _Albero_."

Ludwig plissa les yeux d'un air frustré et se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. "C'est ce que je dis!"

"Non, pas du tout. Quand tu le dis, on dirait que tu grondes."

"Eh bien, quand tu le dis, on dirait que tu chantes."

Feliciano haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Alors réessaie et fais comme si tu le chantais."

Ludwig le regarda comme s'il était fou, leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et le dit enfin. "_Albero_."

"_Esatto_!" s'écria Feliciano, ravi. "Tu vois, tu peux le faire!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous, les italiens, devez toujours parler comme si vous étiez en plein milieu d'un opéra?"

Feliciano rit bruyamment. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose! Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas merveilleux de vivre ta vie comme si tu étais dans un opéra? Les gens font des choses si dramatiques, si impulsives, les uns pour les autres. Les opéras sont toujours si merveilleux et romantiques."

"Ils finissent toujours de façon si tragique." dit Ludwig. Le visage de Feliciano se décomposa et il baissa les yeux sur son panier. "Mais avec beaucoup de chansons et de belle romance avant cela." ajouta rapidement Ludwig. Feliciano eut un petit sourire triste.

"Est-ce que tu crois que le chant et la romance valent de voir la fin tragique?"

"Peut-être. Certaine chose valent bien d'en prendre le risque."

Les paroles de Ludwig envoyèrent un choc étourdissant, presque douloureux à travers tout le corps de Feliciano, lui coupant le souffle et la parole. _Valent d'en prendre le risque_... Il pensait savoir ce qu'il risquait : que Ludwig découvre qu'il faisait partie de la Resistenza et le dénonce. Mais il y avait tellement plus. Maintenant, Feliciano se demandait pendant combien de temps Ludwig continuerait à le voir. Il se demandait pendant combien de temps Ludwig resterait ici. Il se demandait combien de pilotes étaient tués à chaque mission. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il lui restait sans doute très peu de temps à pouvoir rester avec Ludwig. Feliciano sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau. Il les ferma rapidement et tourna la tête, espérant que les rafales de vent sécheraient ses prunelles.

"Tu es très silencieux, tout à coup."

La voix de Ludwig sortit Feliciano de sa rêverie. Il se força à sourire mais ne se sentit pas encore capable de le regarder. Cela lui faisait déjà trop mal. "Je me demandais juste quelque chose. Je veux dire, j'aime vraiment beaucoup te voir, comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu as du travail mais tu as l'air libre pendant la journée... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te bats la nuit?"

"D'ordinaire, nous nous battons le jour. Mais, ces derniers temps, nous avons des missions de contre-attaque contre les anglais, la nuit."

"Alors, le jour, tes supérieurs ne se demandent pas où tu es?"

"Les officiers ont une certaine liberté. Et je suis l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la _Luftwaffe_." Lorsque Ludwig disait cela, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la vantardise. Il énonçait simplement un fait. "Tant que je continue de faire mon travail, ils se moquent bien de savoir ce que je fais pendant mon temps libre. J'aime aller visiter la campagne. Ça me rappelle la maison."

"Tu vas voler, cette nuit?" demanda Feliciano, essayant de paraître nonchalant malgré toutes les émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. "Dans un..." Il ne savait même pas quel était le mot juste pour cela. "Dans une bataille?"

"Oui." répondit doucement Ludwig. "Je vais voler, cette nuit."

"Sois prudent et reviens, s'il-te-plaît." Feliciano savait que c'était idiot de dire ça. Mais il le pensait réellement. Ses yeux refusaient de sécher, alors il essaya de se cacher en fouillant son panier. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait mais il avait soudain le besoin urgent de tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. La première chose qu'il sortit de son panier fut son petit drapeau blanc et il se sentit rougir. Il le remit immédiatement à sa place en espérant que Ludwig ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu transportes ça?"

Pas de chance. "Oh. Eh bien. La plupart des allemands ne comprennent pas l'anglais ou l'italien. Mais un drapeau blanc, ça ils comprennent." Feliciano pensa soudain aux SS sur la place et se demanda si un drapeau blanc marcherait avec eux. "Ludwig, comment est-ce qu'on dit "je me rends" en allemand?"

Ludwig parut vaguement surpris mais répondit tout de même. "Je suppose que tu pourrais dire _kamerad_."

Feliciano eut un petit sourire bizarre. "Je suppose que tu n'as jamais dis ça, avant, pas vrai?"

Ludwig leva un sourcil. "Eh bien, pas dans ce contexte, non. Et je ne pense pas le faire un jour."

Feliciano sentit un légère vague de honte le traverser. "Ça doit te paraître tellement ridicule."

"Non." Ludwig avait dit cela avec tant d'intensité que Feliciano faillit lâcher un petit soupir. Ludwig rougit immédiatement et regarda ses mains. Feliciano suivit son regard.

"Je parie que tu n'as peur de rien." dit Feliciano. Ludwig était pilote de chasse. Il se mettait dans les situations les plus dangereuses imaginables, tous les jours. Comment aurait-il put comprendre les stupides petites peurs de Feliciano?

"Tout le monde a peur, de temps en temps. Sans peur, il ne peut pas y avoir de courage."

"Oh, je n'y avais jamais pensé."

"Je pense que tu pourrais être très brave s'il le fallait."

Feliciano releva les yeux vers Ludwig, stupéfait. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses auparavant. Il sourit, son estomac virevoltant dans son ventre. "_Danke_."

"Bitte schön" dit Ludwig, cueillant un brin d'herbe et l'étudiant attentivement. "Ton allemand est déjà très bon."

"Non! Il ne l'est vraiment pas."

"Il est meilleur que mon italien."

"Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une chance incroyable que nous parlions tous les deux anglais? Imagine, sans cela on aurait jamais pu se parler et je n'aurais jamais su qu'il existe un gentil et merveilleux pilote allemand qui s'appelle Ludwig, qui a une conversation très agréable, qui aime m'entendre chanter et qui a de si jolis yeux bleus." A peine avait-il dit cela que Feliciano se demanda s'il en avait trop dit. Le silence tomba, on entendait plus que le bruit du vent. Les yeux de Ludwig capturèrent à nouveau ceux de Feliciano dans une prise indestructible. Feliciano fut surpris par leur aspect. Ludwig avait l'air de se battre avec lui-même, un air que Feliciano avait déjà vu auparavant. Et soudain, Feliciano se sentit heurté par tout le danger que la situation représentait. Pour sa famille, pour sa vie; pour son cœur. Oui, Dieu seul savait comment cela se finirait. Mais Feliciano savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter sa chance pour le savoir. Parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible de s'arrêter maintenant, pour lui.

"Je dois y aller." dit soudain Ludwig. "Le règlement stipule que nous devons être rentrés à la tombée de la nuit."

"Oh." murmura Feliciano, déçu. C'était comme hier. Mais à cet instant, Ludwig leva une main, hésita, puis s'approcha lentement pour déposer ses doigts un peu tremblants sur la joue de Feliciano. Et Feliciano était certain que son cœur venait de s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

"Est-ce que tu pourras rentrer tout seul?"

"J... Je..." Pour la première fois de sa vie, Feliciano était à peu près sûr qu'il était incapable de parler. La main de Ludwig se faisait chaude, lourde et délicate contre sa joue, détournant toutes les autres pensées hors de son esprit. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à répondre. "Oui." c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ludwig ôta sa main et Feliciano ressentit immédiatement une sensation de manque. Lorsque Ludwig se leva, Feliciano dut lutter contre l'envie l'attraper pour le retenir. Il avait peur du départ de Ludwig. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait signifier. "Tu me verras ici, demain, pas vrai? Bien sûr que tu le feras. Dis moi que tu le feras. Il le faut."

"J'essaierai. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer. Ton papy et ton frère vont s'inquiéter." Ludwig s'éloigna de quelques pas. "_Bella, ciao_."

"_Bello_."

Ludwig s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. "Pardon?"

"Hum, c'est "_bello_". "_Bella_" est au féminin. Et je ne suis pas une fille, Ludwig."

Ludwig se retourna lentement avec une expression confuse, triste et presque amusée en même temps. Feliciano eut soudain l'impression d'en avoir dit plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. "Non. Tu ne l'es pas." Ludwig sourit un peu. "Je te demande pardon. _Bello, ciao_"

Ce sourire provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine de Feliciano. Il le faisait se sentir heureux, et excité, et effrayé, et seul, et incertain, et tant de sensation merveilleuses à la fois. Il lui faisait sentir plus de choses qu'il pensait être possible de ressentir. "_Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart_." murmura-t-il impulsivement, sans savoir si Ludwig pouvait l'entendre. Ludwig se retourna et se mit à traverser le champs, laissant Feliciano seul, assis contre son arbre, avec le sentiment que le monde disparaissait parce que Ludwig était en train de partir. Des rafales de vent se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui. Feliciano ne bougea pas avant que Ludwig n'atteigne la route et ne disparaisse de sa vue.

.

Feliciano courut jusqu'à sa maison, tâchant de battre l'obscurité grandissante, mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans l'allée qui menait chez lui le ciel était déjà d'un gris terne. Bon sang, il était si tard! Comment allait-il expliquer cela à Papy Roma? A la moitié de l'allée, il s'arrêta lentement, une peur brûlante glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. La porte était fermée. Feliciano sentit son pouls battre dans sa gorge et une écœurante sensation de terreur le prit au ventre. Lorsqu'il put enfin bouger à nouveau, il courut.

Feliciano poussa la porte d'entrée et se rua dans la maison. "Papy? Papy! Lovino, vous êtes là?" Personne ne répondit. Il courut dans la cuisine vide, traversa les couloirs et vérifia les chambres avant de monter à l'étage pour voir le grenier. Toutes les pièces étaient vides. Il retourna frénétiquement à l'entrée, le souffle court et la sueur perlant sur son front, tout semblait silencieux, vide et irréel. L'esprit de Feliciano se tordait dans un enchaînement de terreur et de pensées horrifiantes. Papy Roma et Lovino auraient dû être là depuis des heures. Et s'ils avaient été capturés? Et s'ils étaient entre les mains de la Police Secrète? Et s'ils étaient en train d'être torturés en ce moment même, et s'ils étaient exécutés sur la place le lendemain matin, et s'il arrivait à Papy Roma et Lovino la même chose qu'à ces deux partisans sur la place, ce matin-là... Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser. Une panique froide menaçait de le submerger.

La respiration de Feliciano se coupa lorsque le soudain grincement de la porte d'entrée brisa le silence. Il se retourna et ses genoux faiblirent sous le soulagement lorsque Papy Roma passa la porte d'entrée. Feliciano se jeta immédiatement à travers la pièce pour tomber dans les bras de Roma. "Papy! Je croyais que tu te faisais torturer! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient te tuer! J'ai cru que tu étais mort! Oh, mon dieu, où est Lovino, est-ce qu'il a été capturé par la Police Secrète? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!"

"Feliciano, chut, stop, du calme." Roma serra les épaules de Feliciano, le repoussa de la longueur de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. "Respire. Je vais bien. Lovino va bien. Tout le monde va bien."

Feliciano hocha la tête et essaya de réfléchir à travers le brouillard de peur qui obscurcissait ses pensées. "J'ai juste... Vous étiez en retard, et je m'inquiétais..."

"Tu sais qu'il m'arrives d'être en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Roma le regardait de la façon dont il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Feliciano savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se cacher. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de s'expliquer.

"Aujourd'hui, sur la place du village. La police allemande, les SS, ils... Il y avait deux hommes et ils..." Feliciano ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Roma soupira et le serra dans ses bras.

"Oh, Feli. Je suis tellement désolé. Est-ce que tu les as vu..."

"Non. Lud... Je veux dire, j'ai quitté le village quand je les ai vu arrivé. Mais j'ai entendu... J'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit et j'ai entendu les coups de feu et..." les yeux de Feliciano se remplirent à nouveau de larmes qu'il essuya avec impatience. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cela. "Mais j'ai récupéré ça." Il tira de sa poche l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu le matin et la mit dans les mains de Roma. "J'ai fait mon travail, tu vois, comme je l'ai dit."

"Tu es un bon garçon, Feli. Tu as bien fait." Roma prit l'enveloppe et serra l'épaule de Feliciano pour le rassurer. "Je sais que c'est difficile, parfois. Mais tu te souviens de pourquoi on fait tout cela."

"Oui, Papy. Pour une Italie libre." Feliciano repoussa l'étreinte de Roma, se sentant soudain presque coupable. Si Roma savait ce à quoi son petit fils avait dédié son après-midi, il ne serait pas aussi gentil. En fait, Feliciano avait peur de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa réaction. Feliciano se mettait dans une situation dangereuse et impossible... Et il n'avait aucune intention d'en sortir. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était déjà à quand il pourrait revoir Ludwig. Inconscient de ces pensées, Roma lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Viens, Feliciano. Trouvons un peu de lumière et commençons à préparer le dîner."

Feliciano hocha la tête et suivit Roma dans la cuisine, puis regarda vers la porte d'entrée à nouveau, confus. "Attend, Papy, où est Lovino?"

"Il sera bientôt là, il est juste un peu lent parce qu'il s'est fait mal à la cheville." dit Roma en récupérant des pâtes et des tomates qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail.

"Il s'est fait mal à la cheville?" demanda Feliciano, tout de suite inquiet.

"Oh, rien de grave, vraiment." Roma prit le couteau à légume qui pendait au mur et commença à couper les tomates. "Il a tout simplement trébuché sur une pierre, le pauvre garçon. Il a bien tendance à s'emporter, de temps à autres. Mais il était déjà tard et je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien, alors j'ai laissé Antonio l'aider à ma place..." Roma s'interrompit et se figea, le couteau à mi-hauteur, les yeux agrandis et les épaules rigides. "Hmm... Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, finalement."

Feliciano essaya de contenir un rire en posant la casserole devant Roma. Il se sentait un peu désolé pour Antonio, sachant qu'il fallait du courage pour s'essayer à aider Lovino. Puis Feliciano regarda les mains de Roma et s'inquiéta pour Antonio pour une toute autre raison. "Hum, Papy..." Feliciano s'approcha et récupéra prudemment le couteau à légume. "Je vais finir de m'occuper des tomates."


	5. Chapter 5

_Feliciano était allongé de tout son long, dans l'herbe baignée de soleil avec Ludwig à côté de lui, souriant, un rayon de soleil orangé changeant ses cheveux en or. Il étendit la main et le tira vers lui, dans ses bras chauds et forts. Feliciano soupira, fit courir ses doigts dans ces cheveux dorés, frémit en sentant les lèvres de Ludwig toucher délicatement son cou. Tout était silencieux, autour d'eux... Plus personne d'autre n'existait dans le monde entier. Feliciano rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. "Ludwig..."_

Une explosion assourdissante éclata dans ses oreilles et les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent brusquement, clignant dans la lumière douce. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir d'où il était, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il put entendre la respiration frénétique de Lovino perturber le silence de la chambre à coucher. Il tourna la tête pour voir Lovino boiter lourdement depuis la porte jusqu'à la commode, y prendre la tomate en verre qu'Antonio lui avait offerte et la serrer fort dans sa main avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol. Feliciano cligna des yeux, sous le choc, et se redressa, faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges de sommeil. "Lovino, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Lovino lui prêta à peine attention. Il se contenta de tomber à genoux, de poser sa lanterne sur le sol et de se mettre à chercher à travers les débris de verre, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose. Il leva à la lumière le minuscule objet. Lovino le contempla, immobile, la respiration lourde, avant de refermer sa main dessus pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il eut un rire amer. "Bâtard."

Feliciano se leva du lit, confus et inquiet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Rien. C'est rien." Lovino mit brièvement sa tête entre ses main. "Oh mon dieu, ce n'est rien, rien."

Feliciano se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Lovino, prenant sa main et l'ouvrant pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. C'était un simple anneau d'argent. Lovino ne protesta pas lorsque Feliciano prit la bague et la leva à la lumière, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il y avait des lettres gravées à l'intérieur. Feliciano lut à voix haute ces mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. "_Te quiero_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Rien." répéta fermement Lovino. "Oublie ça." Il reprit la bague et la fourra dans sa poche. "Oublie que tu l'as vue, et j'oublierai que je l'ai vue, et on va juste tous oublier ce qu'il s'est passé." Feliciano avait la sensation qu'il parlait d'autre chose que la bague.

"Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé? Lovino? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Lovino se contenta de secouer la tête et de se relever. "Rien." répéta-t-il.

"Quelle heure est-il? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentré si tard? Où est Antonio? Papy a dit que tu t'étais fait mal à la cheville, est-ce que tu vas bien? Lovino, on dirait que tu vas tomber."

"Feliciano." dit Lovino alors qu'il clopinait en tremblant jusqu'à son lit. "Retourne te coucher."

Feliciano acquiesça à contre-cœur, comprenant que c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de Lovino cette nuit. "Tu veux bien me laisser bander ta cheville, au moins?" Lovino lui répondit mais sa réponse fut étouffée par son oreiller. "Pardon?"

"J'ai dis, Antonio l'a déjà fait. Maintenant, ta gueule."

Feliciano sourit en entendant cela. Il balaya rapidement les morceaux de verre et les jeta, un peu déçu lorsqu'il les vit tomber dans la poubelle. C'était une honte de devoir briser quelque chose de si joli seulement pour trouver ce qu'il y avait dedans. _Te quiero_. Il allait devoir trouver ce que cela voulait dire. Feliciano soupira et se remit au lit, espérant pouvoir retrouver le rêve dont il s'était réveillé.

.

Le vent transportait avec lui un froid profond et amer alors que Feliciano marchait dans l'air frais matinal. L'hiver avait été exceptionnellement doux jusque là, et même si la journée de la veille avait été très chaleureuse pour la saison, il y avait eu un soudain changement en une seule nuit. Feliciano pouvait même voir de la neige sur les montagnes. Accompagnant le froid soudain, des nuages sombres s'étaient installés sur l'horizon, et Feliciano les regardait avec malaise en flânant le long de la route. Il n'avait jamais aimé les orages hivernaux, avec leur pluie glacée et leurs éclairs perçants et leur tonnerre qui roulait dans les montagne et revenait dans un écho deux fois plus fort. Quand Feliciano était petit, Papy Roma lui racontait que le tonnerre était en fait le bruit des anciens dieux qui se battaient. Mais ça l'effrayait encore plus.

Feliciano était à peu près certain que Ludwig ne serait pas en train de l'attendre aussi tôt mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le chêne. Et lorsqu'il reconnut un uniforme militaire et des cheveux blonds au loin, son cœur bondit et il se mit à courir.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, tu es venu!" Feliciano trébucha en arrivant près de l'arbre et rit à en perdre son souffle lorsque Ludwig le prit par les bras pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

"Attention." dit Ludwig, mais ses lèvres se tordaient en un petit sourire.

"J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pa-..." Feliciano s'interrompit. "J'avais peur que tu sois trop occupé."

"Je suis occupé mais... pas assez pour m'empêcher de venir." Ludwig haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Je pense qu'une seule chose en serait capable."

A ces mots, un frisson étourdissant traversa le corps de Feliciano, quand bien même ils l'emplissaient d'angoisse. Il ne demanda pas ce que serait cette chose... Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie d'oublier le danger, d'oublier ce qui était bien ou mal. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste être avec Ludwig. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa avec un sursaut que Ludwig le tenait toujours par les bras. Ludwig s'en rendit compte au même moment et retira aussitôt ses mains en virant au rouge. "Désolé, je..."

"Viens avec moi." Feliciano ne laissa pas Ludwig finir, se mettre à trop réfléchir et s'embarrasser. "J'ai un endroit à te montrer." Il saisit la main de Ludwig, se retourna et l'entraîna à travers le champ. "Tu aimes marcher, non? C'est bien parce que c'est un peu loin. Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, on y sera avent midi! Je ne vais pas t'emmener dans les montagnes, Ludwig!"

"Hum... Mais où est-ce qu'on va?" Ludwig avait l'air un peu surpris et essayait visiblement de le cacher.

"Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise!"

"C'est une surprise?"

Feliciano rit joyeusement. "C'en est une maintenant!" En fait, il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr d'où ils allaient. Mais il était certain de trouver l'endroit parfait. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver ; où ils pourraient être les deux seules personnes à exister dans le monde entier. Un endroit assez loin pour que, le temps qu'ils s'y rendent et en reviennent, ils aient passé toute la journée ensemble.

D'ordinaire, ce champs était bien entretenu mais, ces derniers mois, il n'y avait eu que peu de temps pour s'en occuper. L'herbe verte leur montait presque aux genoux, prenant parfois un éclat doré lorsque le soleil perçait les nuages sombres. Feliciano était soulagé de voir que leur ombre était encore loin. La main de Ludwig était chaude et ferme dans la sienne alors qu'ils déambulaient côte-à-côte, en direction de la colline pentue à l'autre bout du champ. Feliciano balançait son panier et se demanda s'il manquerait encore le marché, aujourd'hui. Il l'espérait. Après tout, comment ne pas préférer passer sa journée à errer dans la campagne avec Ludwig, main dans la main? Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir continuer... continuer à travers les montagnes, loin de tout, et ne jamais revenir. Feliciano jeta un petit coup d'œil à Ludwig pour se rendre compte qu'il le regardait aussi. Tous deux détournèrent immédiatement le regard.

"Le temps a vraiment changé." dit rapidement Ludwig.

"On dit qu'une tempête frappera avant le printemps." Dit Feliciano avant de se souvenir que c'était précisément le code qu'il devait dire la veille. Il lança un regard nerveux à Ludwig mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel.

"Ça en a l'air, n'est-ce pas. Est-ce que tu as froid?" demanda Ludwig.

Feliciano secoua la tête et lui sourit joyeusement en entendant son ton inquiet. "Je vais bien."

Ludwig hocha la tête. "Et... Comment te sens-tu? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je veux dire. Est-ce que tout va bien, Feliciano?"

Feliciano se souvint subitement des événements de la place du village et souhaita ne pas y avoir pensé. Aujourd'hui, il était censé oublier tout cela. "Eh bien... Oui. Merci d'avoir été là pour... Merci d'avoir été là." Ludwig n'avait pas encore lâché sa main. Feliciano s'y agrippa encore plus fort.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à voir des choses comme cela." La poitrine de Feliciano bondit mais il ne leva pas les yeux de l'herbe sous leurs pieds. Ludwig ne dit rien pour un long moment. "Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela." dit-il enfin, presque dans un murmure.

"Je le sais, ça. Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas." Feliciano était certain, au-delà de tout doute, que Ludwig était l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le comparer ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec les policiers de la place, dont le travail était de torturer, de mutiler et d'assassiner, était impensable. "Tu es un homme bon. Je le sais."

Ludwig tourna brusquement la tête, l'air presque contrarié. "J'ai toujours été capable de contrôler les choses. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour tout contrôler apparemment."

"C'est une drôle de chose à dire, Ludwig. Personne n'est assez fort pour tout contrôler. Pas même Papy Roma. Et c'est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Une fois, un tracteur est tombé en panne en plein champ et Papy l'a poussé lui-même jusqu'à la maison. Avec Lovino et moi assis dessus en train de lui crier d'aller plus vite."

"Il me fait un peu penser à mon propre grand-père."

Feliciano était toujours si heureux d'apprendre la moindre petite chose au sujet de Ludwig. Il essaya d'imaginer le grand-père de Ludwig ; s'il était grand et fort et beau comme Ludwig ou aussi différent de lui que Roma l'était de Feliciano. "Peut-être que nos papys auraient été amis s'ils s'étaient rencontrés."

Ludwig haussa un peu les épaules mais il ne paraissait pas convaincu. "Qui sait?"

L'herbe devint plus courte sous les pieds alors qu'ils atteignaient le bord du champ et commençaient l'ascension de la colline. Des bosquets d'arbres parsemaient le paysage devant eux, les montagnes s'élevaient au loin et les collines verdoyantes de chaque côté étaient éclaboussées de tâches rouges, oranges et violettes. Ludwig resta silencieux sur une grande part du trajet, laissant Feliciano commenter à tout va les détails du paysage qu'ils escaladaient – le tank en panne qui était abandonné sur le côté de la route depuis plus d'un an, la silhouette du village au loin, les rangées de maisons de ferme qui rétrécissaient sous eux. Avec son estomac qui voltigeait comme un fou et une sorte d'excitation sauvage qui le traversait, Feliciano sentit les inquiétudes, le danger et les peurs fondre derrière lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait avec Ludwig. Il se sentit pris de vertige en baissant ses yeux sur leurs mains toujours entrelacées... Ludwig n'avait même pas essayé de s'écarter. Il donna son panier à Ludwig avant de se pencher vers le sol pour ramasser une fleur. Il la plaça ensuite délicatement dans la veste de Ludwig. "C'est un _giglio bianco_." Ludwig sourit et le cœur de Feliciano rata un battement.

"Lys blanc."

"_Esatto_!" dit Feliciano en lui souriant en retour. Il énuméra les noms des fleurs qu'il reconnaissait en passant parmi elles. "Et ça c'est un _agno castro_, et celles-là des _valeriana rossa_. Oh, et ça, on en fait pousser dans le jardin." Feliciano ramassa un brin de rose-marie et le glissa à la boutonnière de Ludwig, à côté du lys. "Et c'est du _rosmarino_."

"C'est pour la mémoire." dit Ludwig. Feliciano cligna des yeux d'un air interrogateur. "Ça vient de Shakespeare. Hamlet." expliqua Ludwig.

"Oh!" dit Feliciano en comprenant. "Oui, Papy Roma nous l'a lu quelques fois. _"Pray you, love, remember"_." Il sourit avec nostalgie. Papy leur lisait toujours des histoires anglaises, à lui et Lovino, avant que la guerre commence et qu'il y ait trop de choses importantes à faire. "Eh bien voilà, Ludwig, maintenant tu ne m'oublieras pas!"

"Feliciano, je n'ai pas besoin d'un brin de rose-marie pour me souvenir de toi. Rien ne pourrait jamais me faire oublier." Feliciano rit avec bonheur tandis que Ludwig s'éclaircissait la gorge et changeait rapidement de sujet. "Tu n'as pas trop froid?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Ça va tant qu'on marche." Feliciano regarda Ludwig d'un air étrange. Il avait déjà répondu à cette question. "Est-ce que tu as froid?"

"Non. Les hivers d'ici sont très doux par rapport à ceux de chez moi."

"Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il pleut aussi beaucoup, comme en Angleterre? Est-ce qu'il neige beaucoup? Est-ce que... Oh, Ludwig, regarde, allons de ce côté là!" Feliciano vit un petit bosquet d'arbres, comme une petite île sombre au milieu de la vaste étendue verte et ondulante, et tira Ludwig dans cette direction. Il faisait plus sombre sous le toit de feuillage, mais la lumière du soleil coulait encore à travers et baignait le fourré d'or et d'ombre. Feliciano lâcha enfin la main de Ludwig pour errer entre les troncs d'arbre, levant tranquillement les bras pour attraper une feuille de chacun d'entre eux. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts d'un air absent. "Est-ce qu'elle te manque?" demanda-t-il, levant à nouveau les yeux vers Ludwig de derrière une branche basse. "Ta maison?"

"Bien sûr. Beaucoup. Et mon grand-père. Et mon frère." Ludwig suivait Feliciano de près alors qu'ils erraient sous le sombre abri feuillu. Il semblait plutôt heureux de suivre Feliciano où qu'il aille, aujourd'hui.

"Et tes amis?"

Ludwig se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du cou. "Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis."

Feliciano était surpris. "Pas d'amis?"

Ludwig secoua la tête. "Gilbert a toujours été le plus populaire. La plupart du temps, les gens ont juste peur de moi. Ou bien je suppose que je ne parle pas assez..." Ludwig haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas."

Feliciano trouvait cela étrange. Il avait peur de tout d'habitude... Et pourtant Ludwig ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il leva le bras et cueillit une nouvelle feuille d'arbre. "Je ne suis pas très doué pour me faire des amis non plus, Ludwig. Même si ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas... En fait, je crois que c'est justement ça le problème. Je veux dire, j'essaie toujours d'être gentil avec tout le monde mais ils finissent généralement par me dire "Tais-toi, Feliciano, tu es vraiment agaçant!" ou "Tu n'es pas du tout comme ton grand-père, n'est-ce pas?" ou bien ils me regardent bizarrement et s'en vont. Mais toi tu ne fais jamais ça. Tu ne me dis jamais de me taire."

"C'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu te taises."

Ludwig semblait toujours savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour faire bondir la poitrine de Feliciano et trembler ses genoux. Il se retourna rapidement pour cacher le sourire idiot qui lui traversait le visage, continuant de serpenter entre les arbres et de ramasser des feuilles. Il arriva près d'un dont les branches étaient trop hautes et sauta plusieurs fois, ses doigts s'efforçant d'atteindre les feuilles à peine quelques centimètre hors de sa portée. Son estomac se serra lorsqu'il sentit Ludwig se mettre derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le parfum familier de sa veste ; pouvait sentir son torse à quelques centimètres de son dos, sa proximité comme une décharge électrique. Ludwig leva le bras, effleurant l'épaule de Feliciano, et cueillit un feuille sur la branche avant de la mettre entre les mains tremblantes de Feliciano. Feliciano la regarda d'un air hébété, soudainement envahi par le désir grandissant et désespéré de toucher Ludwig. Il se retourna, presque étourdi. Ludwig était encore si proche. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez proche. Feliciano leva la main et planta la feuille à la boutonnière de Ludwig, ses doigts s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur sa poitrine ferme. Ludwig haussa un sourcil.

"Il va bientôt y avoir un jardin dans ma veste."

Feliciano rit, s'efforçant de laisser tomber sa main et et regarder le sol. Il essaya de respirer profondément ; il tâcha de se souvenir comment faire. A contre-cœur, il fit un pas en arrière et frissonna.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop froid?" demanda Ludwig.

"Non." répondit immédiatement Feliciano, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches.

Ludwig n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Ta veste n'a pas l'air assez chaude."

"Il fait juste un peu plus frais sous les arbres, c'est tout." Pourquoi est-ce que Ludwig n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il avait froid?

Feliciano entendit un bruit de tissu et leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Ludwig enlever sa veste. Il vira au rouge et lui tendit en fixant ses pieds. "Tiens."

Oh. Parce qu'il essayait de lui donner sa veste. Feliciano se mordit la lèvre. C'était un geste si niais... quelque chose que Papy Roma ferait pour faire glousser les villageoises. Et pourtant Feliciano se sentait étourdi, comme si sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Il se sentait plein d'un bonheur ridicule à ce geste insistant.

Mais, à cet instant, il regarda la veste. Le gris militaire, les décorations sur la poitrine, les lignes sur l'épaule et les badges sur le col. Le lys et la rose-marie ; l'aigle et la croix gammée. L'estomac de Feliciano tomba. Pouvait-il porter cela? Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire? Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Ludwig fit un pas vers lui et posa la veste sur ses épaules. Feliciano lâcha un soupir étranglé, la respiration rapide, respirant l'odeur propre et tiède. La veste était lourde et bien trop large sur ses épaules. Il poussa ses mains dans les manches et rit en voyant qu'elles n'atteignaient pas le bout. Puis il sourit à Ludwig. Ludwig lui renvoya un regard attentif avec ses yeux bleus qui brillaient. Et Feliciano sut qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Ça ne devait pas être mal. Car, à cet instant, ce n'était pas une veste militaire. C'était la veste de Ludwig.

"On y est presque, Ludwig." dit Feliciano, toujours légèrement incertain de l'endroit où ils allaient. Il prit à nouveau la main de Ludwig et le conduisit hors des arbres, dans la lumière du soleil et le haut de la colline. Ils continuèrent de monter tandis que le soleil s'élevait et que le froid de l'air autour d'eux s'affaiblissait. Feliciano n'était pas sûr de savoir si la chaleur qui l'envahissait venait du soleil, de la veste ou du fait que Ludwig n'avait, à nouveau, fait aucun geste pour retirer sa main.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Feliciano trouve une destination appropriée, une structure en ruine qui se tenait près du plus haut point de la colline. Le plafond de la vieille église s'était écroulé depuis longtemps, mais quelques piliers brisés et vestiges de murs en pierre restaient dispersés autour de la cour fissurée. De mauvaises herbes poussaient avec persistance dans les fissures du sol de pierre et de longues tiges vertes s'enroulaient autour des restes de quelques fenêtres voûtées.

Feliciano sauta sur le mur érodé qui encerclait les ruines tandis que Ludwig l'aidait à garder son équilibre en le tenant par la main. Il lui montra les champs qui poussaient sous eux, les maisons et routes et bâtiments qui ressemblaient à un minuscule village de poupée. "Et regarde, Ludwig, il y a notre chêne!"

"Oui, c'est très beau." dit Ludwig en regardant non pas le paysage mais Feliciano. "Ne tombe pas."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Ludwig, tu me tiens la main, je ne tomberai pas. Et si ça arrive, tu me rattraperas." Feliciano s'avança en chancelant le long du mur, agrippant fermement à la poigne sûre de Ludwig. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre un point où quelques hauts fragments de pierre bloquaient la lumière du soleil. Feliciano sourit à Ludwig qui arborait un visage inquiet. "Dis m'en plus sur ta maison. Parle-moi de ton village."

"Très bien, mais seulement si tu t'arrêtes et que tu descends avant de te faire mal."

Feliciano rit et laissa Ludwig l'aider à descendre. Il s'assit sur le mur brisé, invitant Ludwig à s'asseoir près de lui. "Eh bien?"

"Eh bien." dit Ludwig en réfléchissant tandis qu'il s'asseyait. "C'est petit. Et très semblable à ce que vous avez ici... Des fermes, des champs et des arbres. Et pourtant c'est différent... plus sauvage, presque. Il y a un magnifique château qui domine la ville. Et il est très vieux... Je crois qu'il date du quinzième siècle. Et dans le village, il y a une taverne où je vais avec mon grand-père et Gilbert tous les dimanches, après l'église." Ludwig eut un petit sourire. Feliciano se rappela de respirer. "Toute notre vie, nous sommes allés à la même taverne. Et tout le monde se connaît ; nous nous sommes connus toute notre vie. C'est chaleureux et amical. C'est merveilleux. C'est chez moi." Le visage de Ludwig était illuminé et le souvenir de sa gêne semblait s'évanouir. Feliciano était pétrifié.

"J'aimerais y aller, un jour." Un soudain rugissement grave et sourd brisa la quiétude du matin. Le son familier des bombes résonna dans les montagnes mais Feliciano les ignora avec obstination. "Est-ce qu'on pourra y aller un jour, Ludwig?"

Ludwig ferma brièvement les yeux. "Oui, on pourra y aller, un jour." A ce moment, le soleil perça les nuages et s'éleva au-dessus des ruines, derrière eux, brillant de milles feux, illuminant la colline verdoyante, les bosquets d'arbres, les tâches de couleur, les champs immenses et les maisons dispersées sous eux. Observant cette vue magnifique et familière, Feliciano comprit l'amour de Ludwig pour son foyer ; son besoin de se battre et de le protéger, de servir en son nom. C'était quelque chose que Feliciano ne comprenait que trop bien.

"Je paris que ton village est aussi joli que celui-là, Ludwig." soupira Feliciano. Joli, magnifique, glorieux... Exactement comme cette journée qu'il voulait faire durer pour toujours. "Ooh, je sais, je vais le prendre en photo pour toi!" Feliciano fouilla son panier que Ludwig avait posé au sol et en sortit son appareil photo. Il le leva et le dirigea vers la vue éblouissante devant lui. Ludwig se raidit immédiatement et se pencha en avant pour voir de plus près.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"L'appareil photo de mon Papy! Tu ne le trouve pas fantastique?" Cet appareil servait pour les rares occasions où il devait prendre des photos d'endroits stratégiques. A la place, Feliciano aimait s'en servir pour photographier des oiseaux, des fleurs ou de jolies filles. "Lovino m'a apprit à développer les photos et tout. Souris!" Ludwig ne le fit pas mais Feliciano le prit en photo quand même. "Tiens, maintenant prends-en une de moi!"

Feliciano fourra l'appareil dans les mains de Ludwig avec insistance et essaya de ne pas penser à l'ironie de donner à un allemand un appareil photo qui devait servir contre lui. Il se contenta d'offrir à Ludwig un sourire lumineux, riant presque lorsqu'il prit la photo. "Voilà. Je les développerai cette nuit et je te les montrerai demain matin." Feliciano attendit que Ludwig lui rendre l'appareil photo mais il se contenta de le retourner entre ses mains, l'observant attentivement. Feliciano attendit qu'il l'ait parfaitement examiné avant de lever les yeux avec un regard d'excuse.

"C'est un très bon appareil photo. Un des meilleurs."

"Vraiment? Ça l'est? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose là dedans. Les machines comme ça m'embrouillent. Je n'arrive jamais à faire fonctionner la radio correctement, je me retrouve toujours avec quelqu'un en train de crier en russe. Et la première fois où Papy m'a laissé utiliser le téléphone, j'ai réussi à avoir une conversation de trente minutes avec un homme de Dublin. Il était très gentil mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Fred." Ludwig rit et Feliciano sentit son estomac faire un looping. Il entendait si rarement ce rire profond et magnifique.

"Eh bien, c'est une machine merveilleuse." Ludwig reposa l'appareil photo dans le panier. "Et tu es un homme étrange et merveilleux, Feliciano. Tu es..." Ludwig le regarda d'une façon qui déroutait Feliciano, l'enchantait, le rendait nerveux et faisait s'arrêter le monde autour d'eux. "Tu me fais m'interroger sur tout ce que je pensais savoir."

"Hum... Je suis désolé?" dit Feliciano sans savoir si c'était la réponse appropriée.

"Ne le sois pas." Ludwig lui sourit et le cœur de Feliciano se mit à vibrer. Il était presque certain qu'il allait exploser de joie d'un moment à l'autre. Il était certainement impossible d'être aussi heureux rien qu'en s'asseyant et en parlant à quelqu'un. Mais la journée toute entière avait été merveilleuse et il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où il eut été plus heureux. Il se demanda si c'était ainsi que Lovino se sentirait près d'Antonio s'il se calmait un peu. Ce qui lui rappelait...

"Ludwig." dit Feliciano. "_Te quiero_." Ludwig vira au blanc, puis au rouge, parut un instant sur le point de tomber à la renverse, puis commença à balbutier une réponse avant que Feliciano ne l'interrompe. "Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire?" Ludwig s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir tremblant.

"Oh. Oh, je vois." Il secoua la tête et faillit se mettre à rire. "Pourquoi?"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Je crois que ça pourrais être de l'espagnol..."

"C'en est."

Feliciano était incrédule. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu parlais espagnol, Ludwig, c'est pas juste, pas étonnant que tu arrives si bien à apprendre l'italien alors que j'ai tellement de mal avec..."

"Je ne parle pas espagnol." l'interrompit Ludwig. "C'est juste que mon frère avait un bon ami qui était espagnol, avant la guerre, et qui nous a apprit à dire quelques mots."

"Oh." Feliciano était presque gêné. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment. "Mais tu comprends _Te quiero_?"

Ludwig rougit à nouveau. "Eh bien, ça veut dire... d'après ce dont je me souviens, ce qui pourrait être faux, je pense que ça veut dire... je t'aime." Ludwig avait dit ces mots de façon précipité. Feliciano n'était pas certain de les avoir entendus correctement.

"Je t'... oh." Feliciano regarda au loin, un peu sous le choc. "Je t'aime? Vraiment?"

"Oui." Ludwig se décala d'un air gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent.

"Oh." Alors Antonio était amoureux de Lovino. Feliciano ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, vraiment. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Et c'était assez évident lorsqu'on y pensait. Pas étonnant que Papy s'inquiète. Il pensait peut-être que Lovino pourrait s'enfuir en Espagne. Feliciano chassa ces pensées et regarda Ludwig qui observait fixement le sol. "Comment on dit "je t'aime" en allemand?"

"C'est... Eh bien, c'est..." Ludwig s'immobilisa et prit une inspiration. "_Ich liebe dich_." Ludwig l'avait dit si doucement que Feliciano avait à peine entendu.

"Pardon?"

Ludwig leva les yeux vers les champs, serra les poings et se tourna pour faire face à Feliciano. "_Ich liebe dich_."

Feliciano se figea, prit dans ce regard de la couleur du ciel derrière les nuages. Ludwig était si proche. Si chaleureux, si réel, si _tout_... "_Ti amo_." Ludwig rougit davantage et Feliciano bégaya quelques mots, essayant de s'expliquer tandis qu'il réalisait au même moment qu'il le pensait. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait put dire, il le pensait. "En italien, c'est _ti amo_."

"_Ti amo_."

Feliciano frissonna à ces mots, quand bien même Ludwig les avait seulement répétés. Un silence familier s'installa autour d'eux, lourd d'espoir, de tension, d'incertitude et de confusion. Il fut soudain brisé lorsqu'un rugissement massif déchira le ciel. Feliciano leva la tête pour voir trois avions voler en formation triangulaire au-dessus de leur tête. Il n'était pas encore très bien habitué aux avions qui passaient dans le ciel, ces jours-ci.

"Ce sont les nôtres." dit Ludwig, un soupçon de soulagement mélangé à de la fierté dans la voix.

"Whouah." dit Feliciano en regardant les avions disparaître au loin aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, abandonnant trois traînées blanches sur leur chemin. "C'est à ça que ton avion ressemble, Ludwig?"

"Oui."

"C'est comment de voler là-dedans?"

"C'est..." Ludwig s'interrompit un instant, à la recherche d'une réponse. "Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela. Ni en anglais, ni en allemand. C'est... Indescriptible."

"Tu adores ça. Voler." C'était évident lorsque Ludwig parlait de quelque chose d'important pour lui. Ses yeux brillaient plus vivement et son sérieux savamment élaboré semblait presque s'évanouir. C'était éblouissant.

"C'est tout pour moi."

Tout. Feliciano hocha la tête et, d'un air absent, ramassa une mauvaise herbe qui poussait dans une faille du mur. Il écouta le délicat bruit du vent soufflant sur l'herbe tandis que le rugissement des avion disparaissait. Puis il inspira profondément et prit une décision. _Certaines choses valent d'en prendre le risque_... "Est-ce que tu as une petite amie, Ludwig?" Il était sûr que Ludwig l'aurait déjà mentionnée si ça avait été le cas mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de demander ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Non." répondit fermement Ludwig. "Ma seule amie est ma Messerschmitt."

"C'est qui Miss Schmitt?"

Ludwig faillit rire. "Non, mon avion. C'est un Messerschmidt Bf 109. Son nom est Greta."

"Ton avion s'appelle Greta?"

"Oui."

"Greta Schmitt."

Ludwid lâcha un rire, cette fois-ci. "Juste Greta. Nous baptisons tous nos avions. Ils sont très importants pour nous."

"Mais il n'y a aucune fille." Feliciano était conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Ludwig répondit lentement. "Non."

"Pourquoi?"

Les yeux de Ludwig étincelèrent lorsqu'il lança un regard farouche à Feliciano. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Rien!" dit rapidement Feliciano en se reculant, comme traversé par une légère décharge électrique. Alors Ludwig pouvait bel et bien avoir l'air effrayant. "Je ne... Je veux dire, je veux juste... Tu es un garçon tellement gentil et tout alors je pensais que tu avais une petite amie, pardon si je t'ai contrarié, je ne le voulais vraiment pas."

Les yeux de Ludwig s'adoucirent, puis il soupira et regarda le sol. "Non, je suis désolé. C'est juste... Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie."

"Pourquoi cela?" demanda précautionneusement Feliciano.

"Parce que... eh bien..." Ludwig était tendu, sur ses gardes une fois de plus, loin du comportement décontracté qu'il avait eu plus tôt ou de sa personnalité calme et contrôlée habituelle. "Ce n'est rien, oublie ça."

Le cœur de Feliciano se mit à battre plus fort. "Mais on dirait qu'il y a une raison, alors dis-moi."

"S'il-te-plaît, Feliciano." Les yeux de Ludwig étaient agrandis et il semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas paniquer. "Laisse tomber."

"Je ne veux pas laisser tomber, il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire mais tu ne le fais pas! Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Ludwig ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre." dit-il enfin avant de grimacer comme s'il en avait trop dit.

"Peut-être..." Un petit soupçon plein d'espoir commença à gonfler dans la poitrine de Feliciano. "Peut-être que je pourrais. Comprendre, je veux dire."

le silence était absolu lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Feliciano se sentait comme s'il attendait sur le fil d'un rasoir et il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps vissé sur ce point, incapable de détourner le regard, le souffle trop rapide tandis que l'air s'alourdissait de tension autour de lui. Comment le temps faisait-il pour s'arrêter à chaque fois que Ludwig le regardait dans les yeux comme cela? Ludwig finit par s'arracher de son regard, l'expression triste et en conflit avec elle-même. "Peut-être que je t'expliquerai une autre fois."

Les épaules de Feliciano s'affaissèrent alors qu'il lâchait un profond soupir. "Oh." Il était plein de frustration et de déception, une fois encore. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait mais il était certain que ce n'était pas cela.

"Je t'expliquerai, mais je..." Ludwig se pencha brièvement en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

"Ça me va. Je peux attendre, Ludwig. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre." Feliciano leva une main hésitante et la posa sur celle de Ludwig, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il le repousse. Mais Ludwig la serra aussitôt dans la sienne. "Je pourrais attendre pour toujours."

Les heures passèrent comme des secondes jusqu'à ce que Feliciano , partagé entre la surprise et l'angoisse, remarque que le soleil descendait rapidement vers sa position de fin d'après-midi. Il ne voulait pas que le soleil descende. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Feliciano commençait à adorer ces endroit – ces points magiques dispersés dans la campagne où l'on aurait dit que le monde cessait de tourner et où il pouvait tout oublier à part l'herbe verte sous les pieds et le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Des endroits comme le petit bosquet d'arbre et le chêne et le champ doré tout autour. Des endroits où il s'asseyait et discutait avec Ludwig comme s'ils étaient ailleurs, dans un monde où ils seraient les seuls à exister, où ils ne seraient pas ennemis et où il n'y aurait ni guerre, ni Resistenza, ni coucher de soleil qui signifierait que Ludwig devait se détourner et partir.

"Tu vas encore rater le marché, aujourd'hui?" La voix de Ludwig fit presque sursauter Feliciano.

"Oui." Feliciano ne savait pas ce que Papy Roma dirait maintenant qu'il avait raté le marché trois jours de suite. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il l'expliquerait. Et il n'était pas très surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'en moquait un peu.

"Nous devrions commencer à rentrer."

La sensation de noyade familière prit place dans le ventre de Feliciano. "Oui."

Ludwig se leva lentement, tirant à contre-cœur Feliciano sur ses pieds. Il revinrent lentement, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. C'était l'une des première fois dans la vie de Feliciano où il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise à marcher près de quelqu'un en silence. Tandis qu'ils descendaient la colline jusque dans le champ, leur pas se fit plus lent et plus court jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en train de déambuler, voir même de reculer alors qu'ils approchaient du chêne. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant près de l'arbre que Feliciano parla enfin, regardant la veste de Ludwig comme pour se préparer à l'enlever. "Oh, j'ai perdu ta fleur."

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai toujours l'autre que tu m'as donné." Feliciano cligna des yeux surpris. "La fleur rouge, l'autre jour." expliqua Ludwig. "Celle qui était dans ta poche."

Les yeux de Feliciano s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit. Sa poitrine gonfla de joie à l'idée que Ludwig se souvienne et garde une chose aussi ridicule. "Tu l'as gardée?"

"Bien sûr. Je l'ai mise dans le cockpit de Greta. C'est mon porte-bonheur."

Mais sa joie se changea en une douleur devenue familière lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage et le regard de Ludwig. Parce que Ludwig allait bientôt le laisser à nouveau, et Feliciano ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il reviendrait, et cette fois cette pensée le blessait physiquement. Feliciano se dégagea de la veste de Ludwig et eut immédiatement plus froid. Il lui tendit à contre cœur. "Fais attention, cette nuit. Reviens-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Demain."

Ludwig hocha la tête, le regard sombre et en conflit. "Oui. Demain, Feliciano." Puis il se retourna pour s'éloigner. Quelque chose se brisa en Feliciano.

"Attend, non."

Ludwig s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, l'air inquiété par le ton presque paniqué dans la voix de Feliciano. "Feliciano? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Feliciano serra les poing, essayant de se souvenir de respirer. Avait-il vraiment dit ça? Allait-il vraiment dire ça? Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser une nouvelle journée de finir de cette façon. "Ne me laisse pas comme ça encore."

"Je ne..." Ludwig fronça les sourcils d'un air confus. "Il se fait tard, Feliciano. Tu sais que je dois partir."

"Pas comme ça. S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas juste au revoir, ne pars pas, ne..." Il était incapable d'arrêter ces mots. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Ludwig. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre. Je ne veux pas que tu changes de base. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi en Allemagne. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, ici, pour toujours." Feliciano ne pouvait pas regarder Ludwig. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont il pourrait le regarder maintenant.

Bien sûr, les larmes s'en mêlèrent. Feliciano n'essaya pas de les arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, pas sûr de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il s'avait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. "Je suis désolé, Ludwig, je le suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je... Je sais que si tu te contentes de dire au revoir et de partir encore je n'arriverai pas à le supporter, je n'y arriverai pas, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le fais j'ai l'impression de mourir et ça fait tellement mal." Il leva enfin les yeux pour voir Ludwig l'observer avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, presque comme de la colère, et pourtant Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. "S'il-te-plaît, Ludwig, ne pars pas cette fois, reste, et... J'ai juste besoin... j'ai juste besoin que tu... j'ai besoin de toi, plus proche, et..."

Feliciano crispa ses yeux, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, ni comment le dire. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts froids de Ludwig contre sa joue, puis se pressa contre eux, terrifié à l'idée que Ludwig le repousse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Ludwig brûlant dans les siens. Ses doigts étaient comme un feu glacé qui glissaient contre la joue de Feliciano jusque dans ses cheveux. Feliciano était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et de tomber contre lui lorsque Ludwig tendit le bras et le tira jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Feliciano soupira à cette sensation étourdissante, parfaite. Oui, comme ça. Proches comme cela - c'était ce qu'il voulait. Puis Ludwig se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres étaient contre l'oreille de Feliciano et ce dernier cria presque à cette sensation.

"J'ai dis que je t'expliquerai..."

"Je... Quoi?" Feliciano avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les mots de Ludwig. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, tout ce à quoi il pensait était les bras de Ludwig autour de lui, les doigts de Ludwig dans ses cheveux, les lèvres de Ludwig murmurant à son oreille...

"Tout à l'heure. J'ai dis que je t'expliquerai... Une autre fois. Pas maintenant." Ludwig parlait avec une urgence à peine contenue, sa prise sur Feliciano était presque douloureuse. Feliciano essaya de s'y enfoncer davantage.

"Pourquoi, Ludwig?" Feliciano agrippa à l'avant de la veste de Ludwig avec des mains tremblante, se pressa contre lui, huma le parfum de ses cheveux. "Dis moi..." Il pouvait sentir battre le cœur de Ludwig... Pourquoi était-il si calme alors que celui de Feliciano résonnait comme un tambour?

"Retrouve-moi ici, demain."

"J'y serai." Feliciano essaya de se cacher dans la courbe du cou de Ludwig, pour déjouer le ciel, le monde et tout ce qui y existait à part eux deux. "Je promets que j'attendrai. Je t'attendrais toujours." Ludwig se redressa et recula, même si Feliciano essayait de l'en empêcher. Ses yeux avaient encore cet air familier de conflit intérieur, mais ils semblaient étrangement plus calmes. Feliciano souhaita l'être aussi mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était la dévastation de savoir que Ludwig le laissait à nouveau. Il avala malgré la boule dans sa gorge. "_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_."

"_Bello, ciao_." Ludwig le tint encore un moment avant de s'arracher à lui et de marcher vers la route. Feliciano se détourna immédiatement et contempla les nuages d'orage grandissants avec des yeux humides et écarquillés. Il se sentait essoufflé, confus, étourdis. Et il ne pouvait plus regarder Ludwig partir.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano fut tout de suite ravi de la brûlante chaleur du feu de cheminée lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée. Il fut aussi ravi que Papy Roma et Antonio soient occupés à discuter à table... Avec un peu de chance, Papy ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il était en retard. Feliciano laissa tomber son panier sur une petite table sur le côté de la pièce et courut s'asseoir avec Lovino sur le canapé à côté des escaliers. C'était l'endroit parfait pour écouter discrètement la conversation. Lovino le scruta du coin de l'œil. "Tu es rentré tard." dit-il à voix basse. "Encore."

Feliciano regarda ses pieds. "Eh bien, c'était un après-midi si agréable, j'ai profité de la ballade."

"Agréable?" Lovino parlait d'un ton plein de doutes. "Mais il faisait putain de froid aujourd'hui."

Feliciano se décala, effrayé. "J'aime le froid."

Lovino plissa les yeux. "Non, c'est faux." Feliciano tripota un bouton. "Et où sont les courses? Tu n'étais pas censé aller au marché?"

Feliciano ne leva pas les yeux du sol. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien que Lovino devienne suspicieux. "Je le voulais mais j'ai... heu... j'ai été retardé."

"Retardé?" Lovino semblait toujours plein de doutes. "A faire quoi?"

"Ramasser des fleurs." Feliciano lança un regard nerveux en direction de Papy Roma et d'Antonio mais il étaient plongés dans leur propre conversation.

"C'est le troisième jour d'affilée que tu rates le marché. Je ne suis pas stupide, Feliciano, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose."

Feliciano regarda la main de Lovino puis le fixa froidement dans les yeux. "Je vois que tu ne portes pas ta bague." Lovino plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

"... le quatrième bombardement blessant des civils le mois derniers." Les paroles d'Antonio attirèrent l'attention difficile de Feliciano. "Ces raids décollent de la base aérienne allemande toute proche, c'est pourquoi la mission des américains est d'une importance vitale pour nous. Il est évident que les allemands sont en train de changer d'idée de contre-attaque face aux anglais. La nuit dernière, leurs Heinkels ont tué presque un millier de personnel non-militaire."

Feliciano sentit son corps geler et son esprit s'engourdir. Ses mains serrèrent le dossier du canapé. Une sensation de malaise glacial s'installa dans son estomac. "C'est quoi, un Heinkel?" demanda-t-il à haute voix. Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis qu'Antonio, Roma et Lovino le fixaient. Antonio lança un regard interrogateur à Roma qui hocha la tête.

"C'est un avion allemand." expliqua Antonio. "Un bombardier."

"Alors ce sont ces Heinkels qui bombardent des gens? Pas les Miss Schmitts?" Feliciano ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il était en train de demander. Il devait juste savoir que Ludwig n'était pas impliqué. Il était impossible que Ludwig soit impliqué.

"Les quoi?" demanda Antonio. "Les... Messerschmitts? C'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Oui. Les Messerschmitts Bf 109."

Un silence surprit s'installa à nouveau. Lovino le rompit. "Putain, comment est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Messerschmitt, Feliciano?"

"Je... heu..." Papy Roma, Lovino et Antonio le regardaient tous d'un air confus. Feliciano ne leur en voulait pas – il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de conversation quelle qu'elle soit. "Je l'ai juste entendu quelque part."

"Les Messerschmitt sont des avions de combat." dit Antonio. "Pas des bombardiers. Ils n'attaquent que d'autres pilotes."

"Pas des civils?"

"Non." La sensation qui envahit la poitrine de Feliciano fut comme une énorme vague de soulagement. Il faillit rire. Mais Antonio poursuivit. "Cependant... il est très possible que les Messerschmitts puissent escorter les Heinkels, surtout maintenant que la contre-attaque britannique a ralentit."

"Hum... Ce pourrait être un problème pour les américains." dit Roma, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Oui, exactement." dit Antonio, commençant à avoir l'air inquiet. Feliciano le fixa nerveusement. La vague de soulagement avait été vite remplacée par une sensation de nausée. "C'est définitivement quelque chose que nous devrons surveiller. Où as-tu entendu parler de Messerschmitts, Feliciano?"

Oh non. Feliciano s'engourdit. Il fixait droit devant lui, la panique grandissant dans sa poitrine. "Je ne me souviens pas." murmura-t-il finalement. Il se remit vite à parler. "Et je... Je me demandais juste... Est-ce qu'ils, les allemands, est-ce qu'ils essayaient de tuer des civils? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'ils essayaient de faire? Ça pourrait avoir été une erreur, pas vrai? Je suis certain que c'était une erreur." Maintenant tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?" demanda Lovino avec colère.

"Je me posais juste la question."

"Il semblerait que leur cible ait été une usine de munitions." dit Antonio. "Mais bien sûr, ils devaient savoir que des pertes civiles étaient inévitables."

"Mais ils n'ont pas fait exprès?" demanda Feliciano d'un air désespéré. "Ils n'ont pas délibérément essayé de tuer des innocents? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça, ça n'aurait aucun sens, pas vrai?"

"Ça avait du sens pour eux pendant la Bataille d'Angleterre." Lovino parlait d'un ton accusateur et dégoûté. "Jamais entendu parlé des "bombardements de terreur"? Demande à Antonio de te parler de Guernica." Feliciano ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Lovino. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il pensait était que c'était de la faction de Ludwig qu'ils parlaient. Du peuple de Ludwig qui avait fait ces choses. Feliciano secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne compren..."

"On ne sait pas toujours ce que les allemands..." commença Antonio.

"Ça suffit." dit brusquement Roma. Il lança un regard à Antonio et parla doucement. "Ce genre de conversation le bouleverse facilement."

Feliciano ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus – que Papy Roma le traite à nouveau comme un enfant ou qu'il ait raison, cette fois-ci. "Je voulais juste savoir."

"Tout va bien, Feli." fit calmement Roma. "Ne te frustres pas. Tu n'as pas à écouter ça. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le fasses."

Feliciano serra les poings. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Ludwig... Ludwig qui était si noble, si bon... "Non, je veux écouter, je..."

"Non." dit fermement Roma. Puis il lui sourit gentiment. "Ecoute, tu es fatigué, Feli. Est-ce que tu as pris des photos, aujourd'hui?"

L'estomac de Feliciano chuta avant qu'il ne réalise que Papy Roma ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir pour les photos. "Quelques unes."

"Et si tu allais les développer, et ensuite nous écouterons la radio avant de préparer le dîner?"

Feliciano acquiesça à contre-cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils n'allaient visiblement pas le laisser écouter la fin de la conversation. Il alla chercher son appareil photo dans son panier et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, entendant toujours les voix derrière lui.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"C'est le sujet des pertes humaines. Ça le perturbe."

"Je comprend, mais je pense que vous devriez lui demander où il a entendu parler des Messerschmitts, Roma. Ce genre d'information est vital en ce moment."

"Je lui demanderai." dit Lovino. Feliciano attrapa une lanterne et prit la direction de la cave. Il ne voulait plus entendre.

.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano ne se retourna pas lorsque Lovino entra dans la cave sombre, derrière lui. Il resta concentré sur le film devant lui, le retournant doucement dans le bassin chimique. "Salut, Lovino."

"Très bien. Raconte-moi." La voix de Lovino était autoritaire.

"Pardon?" Feliciano était soulagé que son expression soit cachée par la faible lumière.

"Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment. Rater le marcher, rentrer tard. Ton soudain intérêt pour les discutions de Papy au sujet de la cause. Il se passe quelque chose."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Ce n'était pas bon. Feliciano avait l'habitude de tout dire à Lovino. Il se sentit atroce de lui mentir à ce sujet. Lovino s'avança plus près et Feliciano jeta un regard à sa silhouette sombre de derrière les photos accrochées à leur fil.

"Eh bien peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose." continua lentement Lovino. "Ce chocolat que tu m'as donné, l'autre jour."

La respiration de Feliciano devint saccadée. Il pouvait sentir ses mains qui commençaient à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce que Lovino pouvait savoir à ce sujet? "Oui, quoi?"

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé sur le moment." Lovino s'approcha tout en parlant. "Mais c'est étrange, non? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de chocolat par ici depuis le début de la guerre."

Les épaules de Feliciano se tendirent. Lovino savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'allait pas abandonner. "Non, je... je..."

"Où est-ce que tu l'as eu?" Lovino s'arrêta juste devant Feliciano, si proche qu'il pouvait le voir parfaitement dans la faible lumière. C'était dans ces moment-là que Feliciano aurait vraiment voulu savoir mentir.

"Hum, quelqu'un me l'a offert, et..."

Lovino leva quelque chose dans sa main ouverte et, dans l'obscurité, Feliciano mit quelques instant à réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il y parvint, son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'emballage orange du chocolat avec ses écritures allemandes était une accusation silencieuse. Feliciano regretta immédiatement l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à le garder. Il déglutit difficilement. "Je l'ai trouvé."

"Je croyais que tu avais dis que quelqu'un te l'avait offert?"

"J'avais oublié. Je veux dire, j'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas. Je ne..." Feliciano leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Lovino. Mais Lovino ne le regardait pas. Il fixait les mains de Feliciano, immobile, la faible lueur de la lanterne éclairant juste assez son visage pour révéler son expression confuse, presque furieuse. Feliciano se sentit prit de vertige. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Lentement, involontairement, il suivit le regard de Lovino jusqu'aux photos qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Deux photographies, côte-à-côte. Une de Ludwig, sa croix de fer plate et claire autour de son cou. Une de Feliciano portant sa veste. Ils semblèrent rester là des heures, debout, immobiles, silencieux, les photographies comme des preuves d'accusation entre eux. Feliciano libéra enfin la respiration qu'il retenait. "Lovino..."

"Je n'aurais... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé..." Lovino secoua la tête, stupéfait, presque sans voix. "Est-ce que c'est une mission?" demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix étranglée. "Une mission dont personne ne m'a parlé?"

Feliciano aurait souhaité savoir quoi dire. Mais il ne savait pas. Alors il dit simplement la vérité. "Non. Ce n'est pas une mission."

Lovino prit la photo et la tint devant les yeux de Feliciano. "Est-ce que tu vois cette veste?" Il avait l'air calme. Trop calme. "Est-ce que tu as regardé ces symboles sur la veste que tu portes?" Feliciano essaya de détourner le regard mais Lovino garda la photo devant ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils représentent?"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé, ce n'était pas pour ça! Il faisait juste froid et Ludwig..."

"Ludwig?" La voix de Lovino était dangereusement maîtrisée.

"C'est son nom." murmura Feliciano.

"Son nom. Celui de ce soldat allemand dont tu as une photo... dont tu portes la veste..."

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Lovino voulait qu'il dise. "Il n'est pas soldat. Il est pilote."

Lovino eut un rire amer. "Oh, je vois. Eh bien tout s'explique. Mais je me fiche pas mal de savoir dans quelle section il est. Il est allemand, non?"

"Oui." murmura Feliciano en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus mentir.

"Et tu as une photo de lui parce que..."

"Parce qu'il... il est mon... ami."

La colère de Lovino explosa enfin. Feliciano vacilla lorsque Lovino se mit à crier. "Feliciano, espèce de parfait idiot, à quoi est-ce que tu penses, bordel! Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?"

Les yeux de Feliciano se rouvrirent brusquement. Le visage de Lovino était tordu dans une expression de rage pure. "Non! Ce n'est pas ça, je le jure! Il est juste... Il est très gentil, Lovino, même s'il a l'air effrayant, il ne l'est pas, il est..."

"Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit?" cria Lovino. Feliciano ne cessa pas de parler.

"... et on ne parle pas de la guerre, ni de la cause, ni rien de tout ça, j'aime juste être avec lui et..."

"Mon dieu, Feliciano, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes..."

"Et il est honorable et bon et il aime être avec moi et je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui." Un silence assourdissant tomba. Pendant une seconde, Feliciano crut que Lovino allait le frapper. A la place, Lovino se contenta de le fixer, secoua la tête et finit par reculer pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Feliciano, espèce de parfait idiot." murmura Lovino, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter."

"Oh, Feli." Lovino se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains. "Je savais que tu agissais différemment, ces derniers temps. J'aurais remarqué plus tôt si je n'avais pas été..." Il s'interrompit et prit une inspiration tremblante. "Comment est-ce que tu as bien pu le rencontrer?"

Feliciano parla doucement en fixant ses pieds. "Pendant que j'allais au village, la semaine dernière, un soldat en colère a essayé de me frapper, mais Ludwig l'en a empêché."

"Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es de la Resistenza?"

"Bien sûr que non!"

Lovino fixa Feliciano avec un regard dur comme l'acier. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il te ferait s'il le découvrait?"

Feliciano secoua la tête avec obstination. "Non. Non, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, je le sais, il..."

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que la Gestapo..."

Feliciano se refusa à écouter. "Je te l'ai dit, il est pilote! Il n'est pas de la Gestapo, il n'est pas comme ça!"

"A quoi est-ce que tu pensais..."

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien pensé du tout, je m'en moque, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me poser ces question, je n'ai aucune réponse, tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime et que je veux être avec lui et c'est tout ce que je sais et, mon dieu, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ne dis rien à Papy, il..."

Lovino se leva lentement. "Feliciano, je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point c'est sérieux."

L'estomac de Feliciano gela et ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il craignait de penser à ce que Papy Roma ferait s'il savait. "Je t'en prie, Lovino. Ne dis rien à Papy."

"Bien sûr que je ne lui dirai rien. Ça le tuerait." Feliciano sentit ses entrailles se tordre. "Mais tu ne dois jamais revoir cet allemand."

Le cœur de Feliciano se mit à couler tandis que sa tête se débattait dans un flot de panique. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mots destructeurs de Lovino. "Non."

"Je suis sérieux, Feli, ce n'est pas un jeu!"

"Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter." dit Feliciano. Il essayait de paraître menaçant. Il savait qu'il était en train de supplier. Il chassa ses larmes qui apparaissait trop vite. "Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir."

Les yeux de Lovino s'adoucirent et il fit un pas vers Feliciano, posant gentiment une main sur son épaule. Feliciano s'en dégagea. "Feli, tu dois avoir réalisé qu'il ne sera pas en service ici éternellement. Tu devais savoir que ça se terminerait un jour. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer?"

Le cœur de Feliciano battait la chamade et son esprit semblait vide. Il avait toujours su que Ludwig ne serait pas là à jamais. Mais il pensait qu'ils avaient plus de temps. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lovino serait celui qui mettrait un terme à tout cela. "S'il-te-plaît." Feliciano se prépara à supplier, à hurler, à dire à Lovino qu'il se trompait, à se battre, à fuir, à faire n'importe quoi pour arrêter ce cauchemar et s'assurer qu'il pourrait retrouver Ludwig une fois de plus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, Papy Roma ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

"Allez les garçons, je croyais que nous allions écouter la radio avant le dîner!" Feliciano cacha rapidement son visage barbouillé de larmes et fourra les photos incriminantes dans sa veste. Roma s'arrêta et fit passer son regard de Feliciano à Lovino. "Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?"

"Non," répondit rapidement Lovino. "On allait justement sortir."

.

Feliciano se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore sombre. Il lança un regard vers Lovino et n'entendit rien d'autre que sa respiration. La nuit dernière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit quoique ce soit au sujet de Ludwig. Mais Feliciano avait rapidement pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas laisser Lovino l'arrêter. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'aller voir Ludwig. Si ça voulait dire qu'il devait partir avant que qui que ce soit se réveille et attendre toute la matinée près du chêne jusqu'à ce que Ludwig arrive, eh bien c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Feliciano s'habilla avec précaution, silencieusement, observant avec appréhension la faible lueur de l'aurore par la fenêtre. Il détestait l'obscurité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Feliciano passa à pas de loups près de Lovino, sans entendre le moindre changement dans sa respiration, puis dans le hall jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui, serra sa veste autour de lui pour contrer le froid et prit la direction du chêne.

Marchant rapidement dans une tentative pour se réchauffer un peu, Feliciano lançait des regards mal à l'aise, aux nuages orageux visibles grâce à la lumière de l'aube à l'horizon. Ils se rapprochaient, même si la tempête n'éclaterait pas avant plusieurs jours. Il quitta la route après le tank en panne et se mit à traverser le champ, ravi que personne ne s'aventure dans ce champ ou près du chêne ces derniers jours. Il aurait toute l'intimité qu'il faut pour s'asseoir et rêver et attendre impatiemment que Ludwig arrive. Mais tandis que Feliciano s'approchait de l'arbre, sa peau glaça lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était assis en dessous. Confus et apeuré, il ralentit jusqu'à un pas hésitant, sans savoir s'il devait faire demi-tour et fuir ou s'approcher et voir de qui il s'agissait. Un fermier du coin? Un membre de la résistance venu tôt de la ville pour aller voir Papy Roma? Feliciano fit encore un pas et lâcha un cris étouffé, sans savoir s'il voyait correctement. Son cœur bondit, ses veines prirent feu et il courut.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, mais qu'est-ce que..." Feliciano était hébété. C'était dangereux pour Ludwig de venir ici à cette heure. Si un membre de la résistance armé voyait un officier allemand, seul sur la route, avant le levé du soleil... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si tôt? Ce n'est même pas le matin..."

Ludwig leva des yeux rougis derrière des cheveux en désordre. Il était adossé à l'arbre, ses vêtement inhabituellement froissés, ses traits magnifiques épuisés et tiré. Il semblait exténué. "Feliciano."

Une décharge de peur et de confusion traversa Feliciano. Il n'avait jamais vu Ludwig comme ça. N'avait jamais imaginé que le pilote fort et maîtrisé puisse ressembler à ça. L'inquiétude l'envahit et il tomba à genoux à côté de Ludwig. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ludwig, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je suis désolé, Feliciano." La voix de Ludwig était basse et rauque. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne devrais pas être ici, je..."

"Chut. Arrête. Tout va bien." Feliciano tendit la main et lui serra le dos sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ça faisait mal de voir Ludwig comme ça. "On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi."

"Je n'ai pas dormi. Je suis venu tout de suite après..." Ludwig ferma les yeux douloureusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. "_Mein gott_, je serai corrigé pour cela."

"Après. Après quoi?"

Ludwig fit une tentative de sourire. "C'était une mauvaise nuit, Feliciano. C'est tout. C'était une mauvaise nuit." Ludwig se tut en tremblant. "J'ai juste... J'avais juste besoin de..." Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, le regard absent, les yeux vides et sombres. Les mots suivants sortirent dans un murmure. "Je devais me rappeler qu'il existe quelque chose d'innocent dans le monde." Feliciano tressaillit en entendant cela. Innocent. Il s'installa lentement contre l'arbre, tendit une main hésitante et prit celle de Ludwig dans la sienne. Ludwig laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et la serra fermement.

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de tenir la main de Ludwig et essaya d'avaler la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Feliciano se souvint de la conversation de Papy et Antonio, la nuit d'avant. Il espérait désespérément que ce n'était pas la raison du comportement de Ludwig ce matin. Il réalisa que ça l'était probablement. Et que ça ne changeait rien. Il était si facile d'oublier les horribles choses qu'ils avaient dis lorsque Ludwig était juste devant lui.

Ludwig se pencha en avant et mit sa tête entre ses mains. "Je ne pouvais pas rester à la base. Pas après ça. Pas après la mission de cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être près d'eux. Et je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits où j'avais plus besoin d'être qu'ici. Je veux tout oublier. J'ai besoin... j'ai juste besoin..."

"De t'éloigner de tout?" Ludwig leva les yeux vers Feliciano, presque surpris. Feliciano comprenait. Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Lui aussi voulait partir loin de tout ; loin des accusation menaçantes de Lovino, loin des conversations destructrices de Papy et Antonio, loin de cet endroit où il devait attendre et se cacher et où tout semblait trop réel. "Parce que tu sais, Ludwig, que c'est un peu comme ça, pas vrai. Quand je suis avec toi c'est comme si personne d'autre n'existait."

Ludwig s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'adoucissant alors qu'il comprenait. "Exactement."

"Alors ne pense pas à ça, Ludwig. Ne pense pas à eux. Contente-toi d'oublier et d'être là avec moi." Feliciano voulait dire quelque chose qui arrangerait tout. Il se demandait s'il y avait le moindre moyen de tout arranger. "Tu voudrais que je chante pour toi?" demanda-t-il. Il se mit aussitôt à grincer des dents. Quelle proposition ridicule, Ludwig ne voudrait jamais...

"Oui." répondit immédiatement Ludwig en regardant Feliciano avec des yeux qui le traversaient de part en part.

"D'accord. Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. Mais tu ne l'aimeras sûrement pas." Ludwig lui lança un regard interrogateur. "C'est en anglais." expliqua Feliciano.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aimerai pas pour ça?"

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les anglais."

"Que je me batte contre eux ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas."

Feliciano ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Alors il se contenta de chanter, levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait dans l'aube grise, chanter les mots qui étaient devenus ce qu'il connaissait et ressentait tous les jours.

_Auf wiedersehen..._

Feliciano se tut. Les nuages d'orage à l'horizon étaient maintenant clairement visibles dans le ciel gris. Il baissa nerveusement le regard pour voir Ludwig l'observer d'un air presque hébété.

"Ça te fait penser à moi?"

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit. "Oui."

"C'est pour ça que tu me le dit. "_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_", je me posais la question." Feliciano tordit sa main libre dans sa veste mais Ludwig se contenta de sourire. "Ta voix est vraiment charmante."

"Danke." Feliciano se demanda pourquoi il était soudain si nerveux. Étrangement, les choses semblaient différentes, ce matin. Son épaule le picotait à l'endroit où il s'appuyait contre Ludwig, sa main brûlait dans sa poigne. L'aube froide, immobile et silencieuse autour d'eux, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et propre dans l'air du petit matin.

Ludwig leva les yeux vers le ciel de plus en plus clair puis revint sur Feliciano. "Pourquoi es-tu là aussi tôt?" demanda-t-il comme s'il venait juste de s'en apercevoir.

Feliciano détestait devoir mentir ces derniers temps, devoir trouver une autre explication que la réalité. Il n'y était pas habitué et c'était épuisant. Il ne voulait plus le faire. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là, maintenant." Il tressaillit lorsqu'une brise particulièrement froide reflua vers lui.

"Tu as froid."

"Oui."

Feliciano s'attendait à demi à ce que Ludwig lui donne sa veste à nouveau. A la place, Ludwig passa un bras autour de Feliciano, le tira contre lui, et Feliciano sentit son cœur bondir jusque dans sa gorge. Lentement, précautionneusement, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Ludwig, pressé contre sa chaleur familière et son odeur. Ludwig reposait son bras lourd autour de de la taille de Feliciano et Feliciano continua à serrer sa main, des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale, le cœur battant, rempli d'une anticipation exaltante et inconnue. Ils restèrent là à perdre la notion du temps, à sentir le souffle de l'un et de l'autre, le reste du monde ayant complètement cessé d'exister.

"Tu as besoin de dormir." dit enfin Feliciano, presque effrayé d'avoir brisé le silence.

"Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé." Feliciano pouvait sentir la voix de Ludwig roula contre son oreille.

"Ne le sois pas. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu me voir quand tu étais triste. Parce que ça veut dire que tu as pensé que je pouvais te rendre heureux, et ça me rend heureux, et en fait je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me déranger un jour, Ludwig, jamais, même si je te connaissais depuis mille ans." Ludwig ne répondit pas mais sa respiration eut quelques saccades. Feliciano fit gentiment courir son pouce sur les doigts de Ludwig, inspira profondément contre sa veste. "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas agréable, Ludwig, de se connaître pendant un millier d'année?"

"Ce serait la chose la plus merveilleuse que je puisse imaginer." Feliciano sentit les lèvres de Ludwig s'appuyer contre ses cheveux et il frissonna, inspirant vivement. Le vent froid disparut en arrière-plan et tout ce que Feliciano pouvait sentir était le mouvement chaleureux de la poitrine de Ludwig derrière lui. La chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il puisse imaginer...

"Tu te souviens, hier après-midi..." Les mots étaient sortis avant que Feliciano ait même l'idée de les prononcer. Il s'interrompit timidement mais Ludwig l'avait déjà entendu.

"Hmm?"

Feliciano inspira profondément. Il allait devoir continuer, maintenant. "Eh bien, hier après-midi, rappelle-toi... tu m'as dit de te retrouver ici." Feliciano n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait demander. La conversation de la veille était passée si vite que Feliciano n'était pas sûr de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il baissa nerveusement les yeux sur ses mains. "Tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais quelque chose. J'ai dit que je t'attendrai. Je ne... je suis désolé, je croyais..."

Feliciano sentit la poitrine de Ludwig bouger lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à rire. "Oh, Feliciano. Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas?"

Feliciano leva la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Qu'était-il supposé savoir? Il retint sa respiration lorsque Ludwig lâcha sa main pour la lever à hauteur de son visage, fit glisser ses doigts froid le long de la joue de Feliciano jusqu'à son menton et pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Feliciano se souvint de la première fois où il avait regardé ces yeux-là, lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'ils étaient la chose la plus bleue qu'il ait jamais vu. "Feliciano."

Feliciano se figea, les yeux écarquillés. "Oui?" Il ne pouvait élever la voix plus haut qu'un murmure.

Ludwig regarda le ciel, puis le sol, ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Puis il rouvrit ses yeux bleus et calmes. Tout s'arrêta. "Je suis fou amoureux de toi."

Les étoiles auraient pu tomber du ciel, Feliciano n'aurait rien remarqué. La terre aurait put s'ouvrir sous eux, il n'aurait pas bougé. Il n'y avait rien, pas une chose au monde qui aurait put le frapper aussi profondément que les mots de Ludwig. "Oh." C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Ludwig ne semblait plus hésitant le moins du monde. Il paraissait soulagé. Ses doigts étaient si doux contre la peau de Feliciano. "C'est pour cela que je devais être là, ce matin, Feliciano. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit. Parce que tu changes le monde autour de moi. Tu l'éclaires quand tout est terne, et gris, et laid. Tu retires tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien d'autre que toi."

Feliciano ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier du regard brûlant de Ludwig et de ses paroles bouleversantes. C'était plus que tout ce dont il avait osé rêver d'entendre et il était presque engourdit d'incrédulité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne pouvait pas former de mots. Devant son silence, les yeux de Ludwig s'assombrirent de doute, puis de panique. Il ôta sa main et commença à s'écarter.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop hardi, je..." Feliciano s'obligea à bouger et pressa ses doigts contre les lèvres de Ludwig pour le faire taire. Ludwig inspira vivement, l'expression soudainement pleine d'espoir et d'incertitude. Ses mains tremblaient. Mais toute incertitude avait fuit l'esprit de Feliciano. Les mots que Ludwig avait dit... cet air dans ses yeux... Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment d'avoir soudain tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. C'était trop merveilleux. C'était trop parfait. Il ne pouvait plus être nerveux... Plus maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Ludwig. Plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

"Ludwig." dit doucement Feliciano, laissant sa main tomber sur l'épaule de Ludwig. Il se sentait étrangement calme alors même que son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. "Ludwig, comment dit-on "embrasse-moi" en allemand?"

Ludwig cligna plusieurs fois des yeux hébétés. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix tremblait. "... _Küss mich_."

"_Küss mich_." répéta doucement Feliciano, son regard tombant sur les lèvres de Ludwig. Il attendit, tremblant d'anticipation, que Ludwig réponde. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Ludwig le regarda quelques instants, plaça gentiment un main sur l'arrière de son cou, et Feliciano oublia comment respirer. Son estomac se transforma en un sac de nœuds flottants. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Ludwig se pencha sur lui mais il ferma les yeux juste au moment où les lèvres de Ludwig rencontrèrent les siennes. Et le monde disparut. La légère pression des lèvres de Ludwig sur les siennes était douce, chaleureuse, délicate. Lorsque Ludwig se recula un peu, Feliciano leva aussitôt les bras pour le ramener vers lui. "N'arrête pas." murmura-t-il avant de ramener leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau. La poitrine de Feliciano décolla lorsque Ludwig gémit doucement contre ses lèvres et raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

Oui. Comme ça. Enfin, comme ça. Feliciano plongeait dans l'étourdissante, saisissante sensation d'être tenu par Ludwig, la sensation de sa respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne, entouré par son odeur, son touché et sa présence à en couper le souffle. Lorsque Feliciano ouvrit ses lèvres et sentit la langue de Ludwig contre la sienne, il crut qu'il allait fondre. Complètement fondre en Ludwig. Parce que c'était ça, finalement. Comme rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Complet. Feliciano s'agrippa à l'épaule de Ludwig, approfondit le baiser et Ludwig répondit, s'enfonça avidement et serra Feliciano si fort contre lui qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Les doigts de Ludwig coururent à travers les cheveux de Feliciano jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou et Feliciano lâcha un gémissement étranglé et tremblant contre les lèvres de Ludwig. Un picotement parcourut sa colonne vertébrale ; sa peau brûlait malgré le vent glacial. Il souhaita que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais. Que Ludwig ne s'en aille jamais.

Le baiser ralentit doucement et Feliciano ouvrit les yeux pour trouver les iris bleus de Ludwig plongées dans les siennes. Il perdit la notion du temps alors qu'ils demeuraient ainsi, leurs yeux bloqués, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine, les cheveux de Ludwig caressant ses joues et ses mains encore chaudes et fermes contre le cou de Feliciano. "_Ich liebe dich_, Ludwig." Ludwig eut un petit soupir et l'embrassa à nouveau, stupéfiant et intense, doux et sûr et complet. Feliciano soupira de joie, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Soudain, un énorme rugissement déchira l'air et Feliciano sursauta, brisant le baiser. Hébété et surpris, il suivit le regard inquiet de Ludwig vers le ciel où cinq avions rugissaient, leur bruit brisant l'aube silencieuse.

"Ceux-là... Ne sont pas à nous." Les sourcils de Ludwig se froncèrent, son expression mêlée de surprise et de confusion.

"Quoi?" Feliciano se sentait un peu étourdi, surpris par cette soudaine intrusion de la réalité. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Ludwig se redressa et regarda les avions avec une compréhension naissante.

"Des Mustangs."

Feliciano était encore presque inconscient mais son estomac gela lorsqu'il entendit son ton alarmé. Lorsqu'une explosion stridente résonna à courte distance, de la fumée s'élevant immédiatement, Feliciano revint enfin à lui-même. La matinée redevint vraie et froide. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

"Des américains." Un tourbillon d'émotions passa dans les yeux de Ludwig. Feliciano était terrifié. Par ce qu'il pouvait signifier. "Non, pourquoi maintenant..." Ludwig fit passer sa main sur son front dans un geste épuisé, tirant en arrière ses cheveux en bataille d'un air énervé. "Verdammt!"

Feliciano tourna la tête entre la fumée qui s'élevait au loin et l'expression frustrée de Ludwig. "Ludwig, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je ne comprend..."

"Je dois partir. Tout de suite." Ludwig se leva et Feliciano sauta sur ses pieds à côté de lui, confus et paniqué. "Les américains sont là."

Les américain... "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Ludwig s'interrompit enfin, regardant Feliciano avec un air de compréhension désespéré et déchirant. Feliciano comprit immédiatement. Ludwig lui disait au revoir. Le sol oscilla dangereusement sous ses pieds. "Non..."

"Feliciano..." La voix de Ludwig se brisa.

Feliciano secoua la tête. "Non!"

Ludwig fit un pas vers lui et le tira contre lui dans une étreinte puissante et désespérée. Feliciano s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était en train de se noyer et que Ludwig était de l'air. Le baiser fut brûlant, amer, magnifique. Il se termina trop vite. Feliciano s'accrocha à Ludwig de toutes ses forces mais Ludwig décrocha ses mains délicatement et avec insistance.

"Demain, Ludwig." Feliciano dut cracher ces mots. C'était trop soudain, trop horrible, trop injuste à s'en briser le cœur.

L'expression de Ludwig se tordit de douleur. "Je ne..."

"Demain!" s'écria Feliciano, refusant de laisser Ludwig finir sa phrase. Il n'était plus capable de retenir ses larmes.

Ludwig agrippa l'arrière de la tête de Feliciano, se pencha et pressa un baiser furieux contre sa tempe. Feliciano frissonna en sentant sa voix profonde contre son oreille. "_Ti amo_, Feliciano. A jamais." Puis il partit. Feliciano pouvait tout juste se tenir immobile, seul et vide, presque paralysé. Trop de pensées traversaient son esprit, trop d'émotions l'envahissaient. Lorsque le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui, lorsqu'il put à nouveau sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, Feliciano tomba au sol. Il était paralysé. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer. Il n'était pas censé obtenir la seule chose qu'il désirait réellement juste avant de se la voir arracher.

Feliciano ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, allongé contre le chêne, levant son regard vide vers le ciel, trop dévasté pour pleurer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil fut haut derrière les sombres nuages d'orages qu'il parvint à bouger, un soudaine inquiétude lui rongeant le cœur. Ludwig savait que les américains étaient là. Il y avait une réunion à la cantina. Feliciano courut.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano était complètement essoufflé lorsqu'il atteignit la ville. Il passa en trombe la porte de la Cantina Verde, ignorant les regards railleurs du personnel. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle mais Lovino se tenait devant la porte entrouverte et l'arrêta avant qu'il n'entre. "Où t'étais, putain, j'ai dû mentir à Papy... Est-ce que tu as pleuré?"

Feliciano chuchota urgemment. "Je dois parler à Papy, les américains sont là."

Lovino lui lança un regard vide. "Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir..." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. "Tu étais avec lui." dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit, Lovino! Je voulais juste le voir, je..."

"Ta gueule, Feliciano, je veux écouter. On parlera plus tard." Les mots de Lovino sonnaient comme une menace. Feliciano s'obligea à rester silencieux et à écouter à travers la porte les voix de Papy Roma et d'Antonio qui discutaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." dit Roma. "Peut-être que c'est commun comme nom allemand."

"Ce n'est pas si commun." Antonio soupira profondément. "Je ne peux pas le croire. De tous les endroits où les allemands se battent en ce moment..."

"Tu étais ami avec cet allemand?"

"Avec son frère. On s'est connu pendant des années, on allait même commencer l'université ensemble, en Angleterre; nous et un autre ami français. Mais la guerre a éclaté et ils ont tous les deux rejoint l'armée. J'ai essayé d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux toutes ces années, mais ça a été difficile, même pour moi. Mon ami français est capitaine dans la communauté française de renseignement et donc techniquement intraçable. Et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu à propos de l'allemand c'était un genre de scandale avec un musicien autrichien et il a été condamné à une unité punitive sur le front est. Il est probablement mort."

"Et son frère est sur cette liste."

"C'est cela. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'était qu'un enfant, silencieux, fou d'aviation et déjà battis comme un tank. Mais il est l'une des personnes les plus décentes et honorables que je n'ai jamais rencontré." Feliciano sourit tristement pour lui-même. Alors Antonio comprenait aussi que les allemands étaient des êtres humains. Le frère de son ami semblait même ressembler à Ludwig.

Roma se tut quelques instants. "Antonio, j'espère que tu sais..."

Antonio ne le laissa pas finir. "C'est une honte mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je sais à qui va ma loyauté."

"Ta loyauté. Je dois admettre que, ces derniers temps, je me demande, Antonio, si mon petit-fils a quelque chose à voir là-dedans..."

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Feliciano regarda Lovino qui se contentait de regarder la porte avec des yeux vides et écarquillés. Antonio répondit enfin. "Roma..."

"Je ne suis pas stupide, Antonio. Il est évident depuis un long moment maintenant que tu as des sentiments pour Lovino. Trop évident."

Les yeux de Lovino s'élargirent, il tendit la main et agrippa au cadre de la porte. Feliciano essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. "Lovino..."

"Ta gueule." murmura Lovino.

"Roma..." Dit encore Antonio. "Vous savez que je ne ferais jamais..."

"Je n'ai rien contre tes préférences, mon ami, selon moi à chacun ses affaires. Mais tu peux être assez lent à comprendre les choses, parfois, alors je vais le dire. Lovino ne partage visiblement pas tes sentiments. Tu dois l'accepter et laisser tomber." Lovino ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le cadre de la porte. "Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce dont nous parlions. J'avais juste l'impression que cela devait être dit."

"Très bien. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il doit être dit que ma loyauté est toujours allée à une Italie libre et à tous les groupes qui s'opposent au mouvement fasciste allemand. N'oubliez pas ce qui m'a amené ici, Roma, ou les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi de risquer ma vie pour un pays qui n'est pas le mien. Et aucune de mes relations personnelles n'a avoir avec ça – ni mon ancienne amitié pour cet officier allemand, ni mes sentiments pour votre petit-fils. Et pendant que nous y sommes, Lovino est un homme, capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Tout comme Feliciano. Ils ne sont pas les enfants comme lesquels tu les traites."

Feliciano étouffa un sursaut. Lovino paraissait aussi choqué que lui. Personne ne parlait à Papy Roma de cette façon. Il attendit anxieusement la réponse de Roma. Il n'y en eu pas. A la place, Antonio continua de parler.

"Mais vous avez raison, Roma. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous parlons. Au vu de nos plans actuels, espérons que cette stupide bévue américaine ne bouleverse pas trop les choses. Il semblerait que notre meilleure opportunité soit encore mercredi matin, mais vous pourrez parler davantage de cela pendant la réunion. Feliciano, Lovino, est-ce que vous allez entrer ou bien allez-vous rester à écouter devant la porte toute la matinée?"

Feliciano et Lovino partagèrent un regard surpris avant que Lovino ne se reprenne et pousse le panneau. "Fais pas le malin, bâtard, je suis là depuis à peine dix secondes. Oh, et au cas où ça t'intéresse, apparemment les premiers Mustangs ont survolé la zone. Je croyais qu'on ne les attendait pas avant mercredi." Lovino se laissa tomber sur une table, visiblement en train d'essayer d'éviter de regarder en direction d'Antonio. Ce dernier lui offrit un bref sourire avant de passer une main épuisée dans ses cheveux et de se détourner.

Feliciano suivit lentement Lovino dans la pièce, légèrement troublé. Il était certain de ne pas avoir mentionné les Mustangs... Roma écarta son regard impénétrable d'Antonio et sourit joyeusement, se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, derrière son bureau de fortune. Ni lui ni Antonio ne semblaient avoir dormi depuis des jours.

"Bonjour, les garçons! Oui, Lovino, on dirait qu'on peut compter sur les américains pour gâcher nos plans avant même de les avoir lancés."

"Mais... Quoi... Les américains ont atterri?" demanda Feliciano, choqué et confus. "Vous saviez qu'ils allaient atterrir? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Les forces principales n'ont pas encore débarqué." dit Antonio. "Roma expliquera tout pendant la réunion."

"Feliciano ne connaît pas ces choses-là." dit Roma, regardant ostensiblement vers Antonio. "Il ne devrait pas avoir à connaître ces choses-là." Roma lâcha une poignée de documents sur le bureau. "Au fait, Feliciano, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au marché, ce matin?"

Feliciano secoua la tête avec insistance et fit un pas en arrière, légèrement paniqué à l'idée que Roma l'oblige à partir. Il devait entendre ça, il devait entendre ces plans qui impliquaient des avions, des débarquements et des américains. Il devait entendre ce qu'ils signifiaient pour lui et Ludwig. "Non, je crois que je vais rester pour la réunion aujourd'hui, Papy."

Roma semblait partagé. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens d'à quel point la conversation d'hier t'a bouleversé."

"Je veux entendre." Feliciano leva le menton avec un air de défi, alors même qu'il faisait un nouveau pas vers l'arrière. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour ça. "Je ne serai pas bouleversé. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Papy, j'ai le droit d'entendre ce que vous planifiez et puis, ça ira pour moi, je promet que ça ira."

Roma se leva et le cœur de Feliciano tomba. "Ecoute, Feli..."

Antonio ricana bruyamment et croisa les bras. "Alors Feliciano peut aller risquer sa vie pour nous ramener des informations mais il n'est pas autorisé à entendre comment nous allons nous en servir?"

Roma semblait presque avoir des envies de meurtre lorsqu'il lança un regard à Antonio par-dessus son bureau. "Je ne te permet pas de me dire comment parler à mes petits-fils, Antonio. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Feli," dit doucement Lovino. "Peut-être que Papy a raison. Tu n'as pas à entendre ça." Feliciano se tourna vers lui suspicieusement. Lovino ne lui avait jamais suggéré de quitter une réunion auparavant.

A cet instant, trois membres de la résistance passèrent la porte et saluèrent bruyamment Roma. Feliciano profita de cette distraction pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle et prendre place. Son estomac était retourné, le sang battait dans sa tête, ses mains tremblaient. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Mais rien n'aurait pu le faire partir. Heureusement, Roma fut très vite trop occupé à parler aux nouveaux arrivants pour lui prêter attention. D'autres se joignirent à eux et la pièce fut rapidement pleine de monde bruyant, bavard et étrangement joyeux. Lovino se tournait parfois vers lui et lui lançait un regard inquiet, mais Feliciano ignorait tout le monde. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de Ludwig autour de lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes, pouvait encore sentir son odeur et entendre la douleur dans sa voix au moment de dire au revoir. Feliciano avala la boule dans sa gorge. Il restait assis, espérant, priant et ne pensant à rien d'autre que Ludwig. Il restait assis, attendant de savoir ce que ces avions américains dévastateurs signifiaient réellement.

Les premiers mots que Papy Roma prononça pour la réunion se mêlèrent, le discours habituel sur les mouvements des allemands, les estimations, la vigilance et toutes ces chose que Feliciano n'avait jamais réellement compris. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il mentionna les américains que Feliciano commença vraiment à écouter.

"Alors, certains d'entre vous ont sûrement remarqué les Mustangs qui ont survolé la ville ce matin." Les paroles de Roma rencontrèrent des murmures d'acquiescement et de curiosité. Feliciano sentit son pouls grimper. "Eh bien nous sommes sûrs que les allemands les ont remarqués aussi. C'était évidemment inattendu. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de pilotes américains en mission de pistage se soit fortement éloigné de sa route et que l'un d'entre eux, un jeune lieutenant arrogant semblerait-il, ait pensé que ce serait une bonne blague de larguer de petits explosifs dans un champs vide." Roma décrocha une carte d'un crochet sur le mur. Quelques personnes se penchèrent en avant pour mieux voir. "Les explosions ont eu lieu juste..." Roma mit le doigt quelque part sur la carte. "...ici. A à peine quelques kilomètres de la base aérienne allemande."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour l'assaut de mercredi?" demanda l'un des hommes. Les oreilles de Feliciano le brûlèrent et son estomac sursauta. Assaut... "Ce n'était pas censé être une attaque surprise?"

"Cela signifie que les allemands ont le vague indice que les américains pistent cet endroit." Roma commença à arpenter la pièce sans cesser de parler, ses paroles aussi puissantes qu'à l'ordinaire appelant l'attention de toute la salle. "Nous devons faire quelque chose rapidement pour réparer cette stupide erreur américaine. Les allemands ne doivent pas savoir pour le débarquement. Les américains se reposent sur l'élément de surprise. Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils le possèdent toujours. Silvano, il faudra que tu te connectes sur la fréquence de la radio allemande et que tu diffuse un faux rapport. Je te donnerai les détails dans un moment. Et Matteo, Antonio te donnera de fausses informations à transmettre directement au commandement supérieur pour les convaincre que les américains sont trop débordés en France pour lancer un assaut ici." Roma s'interrompit et scruta la salle. Feliciano se fit tout petit sous son regard. "Convaincre les allemands que les américains n'attaqueront pas est d'une importance vitale pour la mission toute entière. S'ils apprennent pour le débarquement, tous les efforts fournis ces derniers mois n'auront servi à rien."

Feliciano eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots, la panique grandissant dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce dont Roma parlait et voulait désespérément demander des clarifications mais il n'osait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se tordit les doigts nerveusement et écouta avec inquiétude, s'accrochant à chaque mot de Roma.

"Si tout se déroule selon le plan et si les allemands demeurent inconscients de l'invasion imminente, le reste du plan devrait fonctionner exactement comme attendu. Une réunion est prévue pour après-demain, le jour du débarquement. Antonio a des agents chargés de s'assurer que la réunion aura bel et bien lieu. Grâce à mon petit Feliciano, nous avons été capable d'obtenir ces informations pour les américains." Roma leva devant lui une feuille de papier. Feliciano la regarda, écœuré, brisé. Il sut immédiatement d'où le papier venait – de l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait donné au café allemand. "Ceci est une liste des membres les plus importants de la Luftwaffe dans cette zone. Ces hommes sont tous des cibles de haute priorité : officiers de haut rang, officiers destinés à la promotion, et leurs meilleurs pilotes. Ils doivent être éliminés immédiatement en vue de l'attaque aérienne sur les bases militaires allemandes en Italie. Tous les hommes sur cette liste participeront à la réunion, mercredi matin."

Roma laissa tomber la liste sur le bureau et continua à arpenter la pièce. Le papier attirait les yeux de Feliciano comme un aimant. Les paroles de Papy Roma s'évanouirent en arrière-plan et soudain ce papier fut la seule chose qui existait. A peine conscient, Feliciano se mit sur ses pieds et se déplaça lentement vers le bureau. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un rêve; le sang lui battait dans les oreilles, son esprit était figé car il ne pouvait pas admettre ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin le bureau, Feliciano baissa les yeux sur les papiers rependus dessus. L'un d'entre eux se détachait, au sommet de la pile, les mots "cibles : aérodrome" griffonnés en guise d'en-tête. Une liste de noms courait sur toute la longueur de la page et Feliciano les parcourut, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il cherchait, même si sa peau le brûlait et qu'une écœurante sensation d'épouvante courait à travers ses veines. La liste de lieutenants, de capitaines et de colonels commença à se resserrer. Et là, il s'arrêta. Tout s'arrêta. Feliciano se sentit tomber en morceaux, sentit son cœur chanceler, se sentit briser. Le monde entier se fermait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien que ce morceau de papier, que cette liste, que ces lettres et ces trois mots qu'elles épelaient.

_Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt._

Feliciano contempla ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop flous pour qu'il puisse les voir. Lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête, confus, éberlué et brisé, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lovino, lui rendant son regard, l'air mal à l'aise et plein d'appréhension. Les yeux de Lovino se posèrent rapidement sur la liste sur le bureau, sur Papy Roma et de nouveau sur Feliciano avant de s'écarquiller d'un air consterné sous la compréhension. Lovino posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Feliciano ne savait pas quoi faire. Il appréhendait à peine ses sentiments. Il posa les mains sur le bureau, se pencha en avant, et le discours de Papy Roma commença à redevenir compréhensible...

"Nous avons réussi à donner l'heure et le lieu aux américains. Ils atterriront en force, tôt, sans le moindre avertissement. Leur première cible est l'aérodrome allemand." Les mains de Feliciano se troublèrent sous ses yeux tandis que son Papy continuait de parler, ces mots se creusant enfin leur place en lui, pleins d'un sens déchirant, tranchant son cœur en morceaux. "Leur objectif est d'éliminer les hommes présents à la réunion, ainsi qu'autant d'avions et de pilotes ennemis que possible. Pris par surprise, la plupart des pilotes devraient mourir avant d'atteindre leur appareil. Ceci signera la destruction de la présence aérienne allemande dans ce secteur..."

"NON!" Ce mot s'était arraché à lui, fort et terrifié et dévasté, avant que Feliciano ait pu le retenir. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais c'était trop tard. La salle entière l'observait dans un silence choqué.

"Feliciano?" fit enfin Roma, alarmé.

"Je ne... Je ne peux..." Les mains de Feliciano tremblèrent, ses entrailles se tordirent, son esprit refusa de fonctionner correctement. "Je veux dire... je veux dire..." Il lança un regard hébété à travers la pièce, le silence accusateur le déboussolait et le terrifiait. Roma fit un pas inquiet vers lui. Antonio semblait tout aussi inquiet. Lovino secoua la tête, le regardant avec intensité ; son visage était un avertissement, mortellement sérieux, presque suppliant. Feliciano ravala sa peur, la forçant dans sa gorge. Ses yeux volèrent vers la sortie et revinrent. "Je dois y aller." Il courut vers la porte. Lovino l'atteignit le premier, lui coupant la route.

"Tu ne vas nulle part." dit fermement Lovino.

"Laisse-moi partir, Lovino!" implora Feliciano, essayant de le pousser pour passer. Lovino s'agrippa à son bras et le retint.

"Non!"

"S'IL-TE-PLAÎT!" Hurla Feliciano, essayant désespérément de se libérer de la prise de Lovino.

"Putain de merde, je savais que ça arriverait!"

"Arrêtez!" cria Roma. Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de se figer à cet ordre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang?"

Le cœur battant, la tête tournant, Feliciano leva les yeux vers Lovino d'un air suppliant. "Je t'en prie," murmura-t-il. "Ne lui dis pas."

"Lovino? Feliciano?" La voix de Roma était inquiète. La pièce se remplit de chuchotements et de bas murmures de confusion et de curiosité.

Le pouls de Feliciano vibrait dans sa gorge. La pièce commença à tournoyer. Ludwig... Il devait retrouver Ludwig... "Je ne parlerai pas à Ludwig du débarquement, je promet que je ne le ferai pas, je veux juste... Je dois juste le voir, Lovino, j'ai _besoin_ de..." La respiration de Feliciano s'accélérait trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à chuchoter.

"Ce n'est rien, Papy." dit Lovino à voix haute. Son regard semblait divisé. Il murmura. "Est-ce que tu sais au moins où se trouve leur base?"

Le cœur de Feliciano s'écroula et sa peau devint froide. "Non..."

Lovino soupira de soulagement et relâcha sa prise. "Ne sois pas stupide, Feliciano. Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire."

Feliciano allait hurler. Il allait se briser. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Le bruit et la lumière de la cantina étaient comme des éclats de verre dans son crâne. Le sol sous ses pieds se balançait de façon instable. Les américains débarquaient, ils bombardaient la base aérienne. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre Ludwig... Aucun moyen de le prévenir. Aucun moyen de lui dire au revoir. Une écœurante panique asphyxiait ses poumons. "Lovino" cracha-t-il, soudain incapable de voir, de penser, de respirer. "Lovino, à l'aide..." Feliciano trébucha, tomba à terre et reposa sa tête sur le sol froid. Presque immédiatement, il entendit la voix de Papy Roma à ses côtés.

"Tout va bien, Feli. Tu sais que tu dois respirer. Respire." Feliciano sentit la main de Roma caresser son front. "Tout va bien, tu t'es juste surexcité à nouveau. Assied-toi maintenant." Roma le redressa et Feliciano agrippa sa poitrine. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce semblaient le condamner froidement. Roma jeta un regard à Antonio. "Tu vois? C'est pour _ça_ que je ne veux pas qu'il entende ces choses-là!"

Feliciano leva les yeux vers Lovino, le suppliant silencieusement. Le regard de Lovino s'adoucit et il tomba immédiatement à genoux, plaça un bras autour de Feliciano et, avec l'aide de Roma, l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Feliciano se reposa sur Lovino avec gratitude et tenta de cacher son visage aux yeux de la salle bondée.

"Il est fatigué, Papy. Il a travaillé dur. Je vais le ramener à la maison."

.

Feliciano était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond de la chambre. Les paroles de Papy Roma tournoyaient sans fin autour de sa tête, se frayant un chemin en lui et brisant son monde en morceaux. Le jour après demain. Si Ludwig ne venait pas le voir demain, Feliciano ne le reverrait jamais. Il sentait à peine la main de Lovino dans la sienne alors que son frère était assis à ses côtés, sur le sol. La pièce était trop sombre pour un milieu d'après-midi, la tempête au-dessus de leurs tête était sur le point d'éclater. Le tonnerre roulait si lourdement que les murs semblaient trembler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Feliciano n'en avait pas peur.

"Tu ne l'a pas dis à Papy." dis doucement Feliciano.

"Non." répondit Lovino. "Tu aimes vraiment cet allemand."

"Oui." Parfois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de poser les questions.

"Est-ce que tu lui aurais dis, pour l'attaque?" Feliciano ne répondit pas. "Feli, il est notre ennemi. Il se bat pour nous contrôler, pour nous prendre notre pays."

Feliciano secoua légèrement la tête. "Non. Il se bat parce que son pays lui dit de le faire, et il aime son pays. C'est un homme bon, Lovino."

"C'est un allemand."

"Est-ce que tu sais que, malgré ce que vous pensez toi et Papy, il est possible d'être les deux." Lovino ne répondit pas mais pressa la main de Feliciano pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Le tonnerre appuya leur silence. "Et si Antonio était notre ennemi?" demanda finalement Feliciano. "Tu ne l'aimerais pas quand même?"

"Je n'aime pas Antonio." dit Lovino un peu trop vite.

"Si, tu l'aimes."

Lovino fit courir son pouce sur la paume de Feliciano, puis posa la tête sur son bras. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite furent si faibles que Feliciano dut faire un effort pour les entendre. "Antonio va bientôt mourir."

Feliciano tourna brusquement la tête vers Lovino, choqué et alarmé. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu sais ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Il nous donne des informations. Au sujet des allemands."

"Exactement. Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est dangereux? Antonio est l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par les allemands dans tous le pays. Dans toute l'Europe. Un jour ils vont l'avoir. Ils le torturerons pour ce qu'il sait et ils le tueront. Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

"Mais Antonio est malin, il..."

"Non, il ne l'est pas. Parce qu'il n'arrêtera pas." Lovino semblait presque en colère. "Il n'arrêtera pas de faire ce qu'il fait et chaque jour le rapproche un peu plus de la Gestapo."

La bouche de Feliciano s'ouvrit et il faillit lâcher un petit cris. "C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas l'aimer. Parce que tu ne veux pas être blessé!"

Lovino rit jaune. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Ca l'est. Et c'est aussi très égoïste. Tu l'aimes mais tu as peur que quelque chose de mal arrive et tu as peur d'avoir quelque chose à perdre. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver et on a toujours quelque chose à perdre. Je sais que tu as peur, Lovino. Tu as peur de prendre le risque. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose..." Feliciano pensa à tous ces merveilleux après-midi avec Ludwig, les heures glorieuses et fugaces, les sourires et les mots et les caresses de la main ; à ces quelques baisers étourdissants et déchirants, cette déclaration bien trop brève et magnifique sous le chêne. Puis il pensa à cette très réelle possibilité, cette probabilité de ne jamais pouvoir revoir Ludwig. De le perdre et d'être consumé par une douleur incontrôlable et envahissante. Et pourtant... "Certaines choses valent d'en prendre le risque après tout..."

Lovino leva lentement la tête et regarda Feliciano comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il sourit doucement. "Depuis quand es-tu le plus sage, Feli?"

Feliciano lui sourit en retour. "J'ai toujours été le plus sage."

Lovino laissa échapper un profond soupir et leva la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux brillants. Feliciano pouvait entendre le vent gratter le verre. "Quand étais-tu censé retrouver ton allemand?"

"Il vient me voir tous les jours près du chêne. Mais avec tout ce qui arrive, l'attaque de ce matin, il ne sera probablement pas là demain."

"Tu l'as entendu, ce matin, ce n'était pas une attaque, les américains étaient en mission de repérage. Ces Mustangs sont loin maintenant, le vrai débarquement n'aura lieu que dans quelques jours et les allemands sont persuadés qu'il n'y aura pas de débarquement du tout." Feliciano lâcha un petit cris étranglé lorsqu'il comprit. Lovino avait raison. Si les américains n'étaient plus là, il n'y avait plus de raison pour empêcher Ludwig de venir le rencontrer comme il le faisait tous les jours. Le cœur de Feliciano commença à battre plus fort. "Alors, Feli. Va le voir, demain." Feliciano regarda Lovino, sous le choc.

"Tu... Tu me laisseras aller le voir?"

Lovino toucha la main de Feliciano avec son front. "Oui. Va lui dire au revoir."

Le cœur de Feliciano s'écroula à nouveau immédiatement. Oui, Ludwig pourrait venir le voir le lendemain. Mais ce serait la dernière fois. Feliciano ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne peux pas." Les américains attaqueraient le lendemain. Feliciano l'avait entendu plus tôt. Ils attaqueraient pendant la réunion des allemands, détruiraient la base aérienne et les officiers présents. Mais si Feliciano prévenait Ludwig, il serait un traître. Comment pourrait-il le voir en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois? "Je ne peux... Je dois juste..."

"Feli..."

Les larmes vinrent et Feliciano n'essaya pas de les arrêter. "Je ne veux pas dire au revoir, Lovino! Je veux juste être avec lui! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui. Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est merveilleux. Il aime m'écouter, il ne pense pas que je suis agaçant ou que je parle trop, il aime m'écouter chanter et il est si gentil, et si timide, même s'il a l'air si fort. Il a un frère et un Papy, comme nous. Il est si bon et honnête et... Et il est tout." Feliciano essuya rageusement ses larmes. "Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je le rencontre comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il soit un ennemi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement être avec lui? Pourquoi..." Feliciano ne savait pas comment exprimer la colère et la douleur qui l'envahissaient. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, de tomber au sol, de hurler. "Oh mon dieu, pourquoi, Lovino? Ce n'est pas juste! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste!"

"Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais rien n'est juste pendant une guerre." Lovino s'interrompit et prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante. "Ce n'était pas censé t'arriver, Feli. Mais, au moins, tu as la chance de pouvoir dire au revoir."

Feliciano sentit sa poitrine se briser sous le poids des mots de Lovino. Cela ne suffisait pas. Comment cela aurait-il pu suffire?

"Et Feliciano, encore une chose." Au ton de la voix de Lovino, Feliciano tourna la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il frissonna en les voyant. La pièce parut soudain plus sombre. "Mon petit frère. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Mais si tu nous trahis... Si tu trahis l'Italie... Je te tuerai."


End file.
